Sometimes
by Wearable Bishounen
Summary: Sometimes it’s hard to leave the ones you love. Sometimes you find a new love at the most unexpected times and in unusual places. Sometimes the Pretear can be a male.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Sometimes

**Author:** Wearable Bishounen

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Sometimes it's hard to leave the ones you love. Sometimes you find a new love at the most unexpected times and in unusual places. Sometimes the Pretear can be a male.

**Disclaimer:** We—authors **Lennith** and **Cheza-chan**—do not own Pretear in any way. If we did… well, some of you might not be able to watch the show.

**A/N:** This is a joint fiction done between authors **Lennith** and **Cheza-chan**. The one broadcasting to you now is **Cheza-chan**. My partner in crime is unavailable at the moment. You'll be able to tell who's writing what piece when and where because **Lennith** is much more articulate and descriptive. I suck! Ah, also. This is yaoi… yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi… YAOI! (runs off, cackling)

* * *

_**Prologue **_

Himeno had felt the change within her, but refused to mention it. The Knights had adapted much better to life here and there had been fewer attacks as of late. The 26-year-old young woman sighed, staring out the sparkling blue water. She was standing in the spot where she'd first made Mawata smile—where she fallen into the same clear blue water. Himeno kept her hair in its usual short style and wore her traditional outfit. Natsue always made comments on how she should choose a different "at-home" way of dressing. She smiled, allowing the wind to blow around her.

"Kaze..." Himeno stared at her right hand, imagining Hayate's in it. Sighing, she turned only to find him standing there.

The Wind Knight smiled and his Pretear wondered if she should let her hair grow out just to match his. "Reminiscing?" he asked, hands crossed in front of him.

Himeno noted painfully that he greeted her in his Knight uniform. Hayate noticed the pain in her red eyes and his own dark blue orbs mirrored worry. He walked over and pulled her against him. "Hayate," Himeno sniffled, her face buried in his clothed chest, "Hayate, I'm not going to be Pretear anymore."

The thought the Knight had been dreading came with such force he exhaled in a soft gasp. Hayate gently grasped the shaking girl's shoulders. "Himeno..."

Himeno insistently shook her head, refusing the token reassurance. "Hayate, I know you can feel it too... I no longer have the ability to Pret with you anymore." She lifted her tearstained face to find the answer in his face that she already knew would be there. Hayate's cool eyes narrowed in solemn reply. "This world is safe now, Pretear is no longer needed here, is it, Hayate?"

It startled her a moment, how his face hadn't changed in these ten years, how his guilt had even now not been completely erased from his handsome features. "We felt it too, the shift in power. We had hoped you hadn't noticed it yet... but you're right. We're being called elsewhere, Himeno."

Himeno silently stepped out of his grasp, turning away to look upon the sea. The Wind Knight clenched his teeth, unable to come up with something gentle to say. A breeze wafted between them, carrying the sound of children playing and faint music to meld with the gentle sigh of the ocean. "Hayate," Himeno finally broke the silence. "I want you all to protect this world and others. I'll miss you terribly but—" Her voice caught, despite her best efforts to be strong.

Having built up and broken down the shell that held her since her mother's death, Himeno brought it back again. A wide grin spread across her face as she looked at him over her shoulder. "Daijoubu, daijoubu dai yo," she laughed. "You're all going to do fine. And I can always visit, or you can visit, if your new Pretear permits you to."

Hayate frowned at her attitude and gave a slight shake of his head. "Himeno, don't do this."

She stuck out her tongue, giggling, and turned to face him completely, hands clasped behind her back. _'I'll miss you, Hayate._' "Have fun. Tell everyone I'll miss them."

The Wind Knight pulled her back to him and brushed his lips against hers. "I'll miss you, Pretear Hime."

Himeno's eyes narrowed to force back tears and she pushed him aside, running off. Stray tears betrayed her, glittering in the wind that carried them as she continued running.


	2. Explosive Encounters

**Title:** Sometimes

**Author:** Wearable Bishounen

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Sometimes it's hard to leave the ones you love. Sometimes you find a new love at the most unexpected times and in unusual places. Sometimes the Pretear can be a male.

**Disclaimer:** We—authors **Lennith** and **Cheza-chan**—do not own Pretear in any way. If we did… well, some of you might not be able to watch the show.

**A/N:** MWAHAHAHA! Welcome into the domain of Wearable Bishounen. This is your pilot, **Lennith**, speaking! **Cheza-chan** and I started this as a joint fic on GreatestJournal, for the sure hell of it. I hope y'all enjoy! We certainly had fun writing it! Well, in this chapter we finally get a glimpse of our new Pretear. A little different than Himeno… Hehehehe, you'll see! Well, we switch back and forth as authors, but I don't think it really matters if you know who is writing what. If it's that much of an issue, just ask us in a review or something along those lines. For the time being, enjoy the ride!

**Cheza-chan** here, just to remind you again... this is YAOI!

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter One - Explosive Encounters_**

"You little brat!"

The boy laughed, giving the shop owner that yelled after him the finger. He ran through the alleys, arms full of stolen fireworks for his own special "festival" during the Kawachi Ondo Dance. Forced into participating in some way because of the school, he was doing just that. His yukata was probably still hanging on the wall of his room where he'd left it.

"Kurasaki!"

He yelled as he was thrown off course and from his feet, rolling several feet before finally stopping. Icy gray eyes glared up at the offender.

"Well, if it isn't Izumi-chan," the taller figure leered. "What are you doing out by yourself after dark, Izumi-chan?"

Izumi Kurasaki immediately recognized the sneer and voice as that of Jun, his most constant tormentor from school. "Urusei, bastard!" he spat out. He attempted to regain his footing but was shoved back to the ground. Three other boys had surrounded him—Jun's lackeys.

"What was that? I can hardly understand you with that ridiculous accent of yours, whelp," Jun chuckled, pinning Izumi beneath him. Izumi managed to get a swift jab with a knee to his attacker's chest, but Jun was still older, bigger and stronger. A ring of sniggers and jeers came from the other boys. "Stupid little Kansai brat thinks he can do whatever he wants just because daddy has money eh?"

"I SAID, URUSEI! Let me go already, you prick!"

"Tsk tsk, such a mouth on you," Jun leered closer. "Such a shame, you're so cute but you have such an ugly mouth."

Izumi seethed angrily as he felt Jun's hand running down his chest. "I said let me GO!" With a swift movement Izumi kneed Jun in the groin and rolled out from under him. Abandoning his trophy of fireworks he made to get away, but two of Jun's bullies caught him before he made more than five paces. "Bastards! Let me g—!"

Izumi's shout was interrupted with a swift punch to his mouth, followed by another to his stomach and another to his face again. With a whimper, he crumpled to his knees, preparing for more pain, pain that never came. His panicked mind picked up the sounds of the bullies being beaten and stampeded off as if it were happening far away. He was still waiting for the punches to fall when a voice finally registered clearly.

"Are you ok? Can you stand up?"

Izumi hesitantly raised his eyes to see a concerned young face framed by white hair. He watched as the young man knelt, reaching out for the nearest fireworks while still staring at him. Izumi snorted distastefully and spat blood to the side. "I'm fine," he grumbled, snatching up his stolen objects and grabbing up the rest.

Plum-colored eyes sparked with growing irritation. "Now I see why they beat you up."

Izumi rounded on him. "I didn't ask for your help! I don't even know where you came from, in the middle of the night and everything, like some damn fairy tale hero."

"I should've let them _all_ take a turn kicking your ass then, and simply watched from the shadows."

The two males glared daggers at each other, refusing to back down. Izumi relented first though, when he heard the beginning sounds of the festival. "Shimatta," he hissed. He checked for any missing packages and brushed past his savior, continuing back to the house.

Mannen scowled as he stared after the retreating figure. "Saving him took me off track of finding the new Pretear." He sighed and muttered something about being "too old for this type of work" before disappearing.

§§§

The rogue teenager kicked the door shut while also taking off his shoes, then proceeded to run up to his room.

His father had other plans. "Kurasaki."

Izumi seethed and cursed internally but kept a placated look on his face as he walked into his father's home office. He didn't even bother hiding the fireworks as he knelt, head bowed.

The renowned man stared at his son, a lost cause. "I'm not even going to ask why you did it," he sighed, "But I want you to go back tomorrow and pay for every last one."

"Hai, otou-sama," Izumi said through gritted teeth.

"Now, go get ready."

"Hai," he repeated, standing and finally running up to his room. His dark blue yukata, matching his dark-brown-streaked ebony hair, with the white edges was just where he left it. Izumi kicked off his dirty clothes, dropped his stolen ware, and grabbed himself a quick shower.

* * *

"Kawaii yo," Shin giggled, admiring the yukata he'd created for himself. Hajime laughed, both of them talking excitedly about the Festival. The only quiet ones amongst the Leafe Knights were Hayate, who was always brooding, and Mannen; he was still irked by the earlier meeting. His hands were hidden in the long sleeves of the ice-blue yukata as he crossed his arms.

The younger Knights noticed, drawn by the unusually fierce scowl on his face. "Mannen-nii?" Hajime murmured, "Doushita no?"

An involuntary smiled graced the Ice Knight's face at the "-nii" his friends still added to his name. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

"Un!" Both smiled.

"As fun as it is, how are we supposed to find the Pretear out of about 10,000 people?" Goh interrupted, bringing them back to the reality of their mission. His dark red yukata complimented his eyes and hair.

"We bump into as many people as we can," Kei chuckled softly.

The Fire Knight glared at him but grinned. "Aa, I guess that's all we can do."

Sasame smiled at their childish reasoning, but could do nothing but agree also. They were never told the Pretear's exact location but always managed to find her. "Ready?" he asked.

The boys chorused "hai" while the other nodded.

§§§

Further across town, an 18-year-old mischievous boy was rushing towards the same festival, a smug smirk on his bruised, but handsome face. He slipped his hand into his yukata, reassuring himself that his "borrowed celebration materials" were securely in place before sliding into the tightly packed crowd of the festival.

It was easy to slip through the crowds unnoticed; everyone was far too consumed with the quick tempo of the Kawachi Ondo dance, the bright lights, and the sake to pay too much attention to teenage scamp. Dodging through the waves of excited and tipsy people, he struggled to get closer to the riverbank, where he could set off his collection of fireworks without causing _too_ much trouble when a firm grip on his arm jerked him back.

"Uwaa! Kurasaki-kun, buy me a dumpling!" A red-cheeked girl attached herself to his arm, smiling flirtatiously.

"Let me go, I'm busy," Izumi snarled in reply, trying to pull away from the girl though he failed.

"Oh, don't be so rude, Kurasaki-kun," she giggled, a dark crossing across her face. "Jun-nii-san wants to play with you after the festival."

Izumi's gray eyes narrowed angrily. "I said, let me go," he hissed and jerked out of her grasp, sending himself flying into another body in the crowd.

"Itai! Oi, watch where you're going!" The man caught his shoulders to keep the smaller boy from crashing to the ground. "Eh? You again?"

Kurasaki blinked up to see a familiar face. The same deep amethyst eyes and pale white hair, it was the same guy who had saved him from the bullies. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that? Are you following me?" Izumi accused hastily to cover his momentary loss.

"Mannen-nii, are you alright?" A delicate gold-haired boy in a pale green yukata appeared from the crowd and tugged on Mannen's sleeve.

"Just fine, Shin. This arrogant brat just about bowled me over, though," Mannen huffed, releasing his grip on Izumi a bit hesitantly. '_He feels like... but this stupid brat couldn't be…_'

"Oh, are you ok? Your face is bruised!" Shin reached to touch Izumi's cut and bruised cheek, which had opened again.

Izumi flinched away from the soft fingers and growled. "What is with you guys! Leave me alone! Stop following me," he snarled as he ran away, disappearing in the sea of festive yukatas.

Shin bit his lip, a little hurt by the stranger's reaction. At fifteen years old, he had grown up a lot, but he was still gentle and sensitive by nature as he had been as a child. "Mannen-nii... you met him before?"

Mannen groaned in annoyance at the memory. "Yes, while I was out on patrol. He was getting harassed by some brats so I helped him out." He huffed again. "Some thanks he shows me."

"Did you feel it, too?" Shin asked seriously.

"Yes, just now... but I was hoping it was my imagination." Mannen's face grew serious as well. He tucked his arms back into is billowing sleeves. "I haven't heard of a male Pretear before... though I can't remember there ever being anything against it. This is a bit of a surprise though, and the kid seems to be trouble."

Shin blinked innocently. "That was a boy? He was so pretty, even all beat up, that I thought he was a girl!" The youngest knight indulged himself with a little giggle.

"Mou, you're one to talk, Shin-chan." Mannen grinned and ruffled his friend's hair teasingly. "One of these days Kei will actually get you in a dress."

Shin blushed a little and frowned. "Don't make fun of me, I'm just as tough as everyone else."

"Hai hai, it's not your fault you never outgrew the marshmallow cheeks. No, no! Don't cry, Shin, I'm just teasing..."

Izumi watched as the older of the two consoled the crying boy out of sight by the side of a stand. He shook his head, sighing, and turned away, trying not to be deterred. Pulling out the fireworks one by one, he set them up at the original placement by the riverbank, but facing the festivities. Izumi smirked and searched the many folds of his yukata for the match. "Kuso..."

"Need a light?"

He yelled, spinning around so fast that he fell off balance. A hand reached out, grabbing his, and a bright spark emitted from the touch, propelling the boy back into the shallow water.

"Uso...!" Goh sputtered, staring at his hand. Wide red eyes then turned to the boy.

Izumi sat, almost motionless, in the freezing water, his dark bangs hiding his eyes. He raised his head and spotted the pack of matches lying just out of the water's reach. He stood slowly, pausing as water poured from his soaked outfit, and headed for the box.

"Ano sa—"

"_Don't_... talk to me. Don't even _breathe_ in my direction." The boy's voice was chipped, laced with malice. "I've had it with all of you freaks. I might as well let that bastard Jun have his way with me."

Goh blinked a few times, tilting his head. "You are a boy, right?" He raised his hands defensively at the deadly glare then looked down at the fireworks. "Lighting those could cause a problem for the festival."

Izumi's smirk returned and he drawled, "I know."

The Fire Knight sweatdropped, hanging his head. "An insane male Pretear... I can just picture the thrilled Hayate that'll be on our hands." His sweatdrop grew in size as he groaned loudly.

"What the hell is a Pretear?" Izumi muttered, already on the fifth firework.

"It's—Whoa! What are you doing!" Goh ducked as the object was shot off with a loud whistling sound. The rest followed close behind, Izumi's laughter rising above the noise and people's screams, shouts, and yells. "Baka!" the Fire Knight yelled, hands over his ears.

"Never mess with a Kurasaki, as otou-sama puts it," Izumi snuffed, staring at his handy work of the sparking and bursting lights low in the sky.

Goh grumbled softly then grabbed the boy's arm, firmly but gently, and pulled him alongside the water, further away from the chaos that was growing.

"Let me go! Let me go, hentai!"

"You could tell that already?" Goh grinned sheepishly, still walking.

Izumi blanched and struggled more but to no avail. His mind subconsciously cried for his usual savior, and got its wish. The trio of the youngest Knights appeared as Goh stopped, Mannen scowling. Izumi swore his arm was pulled from the socket before his yukata sleeve ripped and he was freed. He paid it no mind and ran from what he would classify as "freaks" into the frantic crowd, hoping to lose them. _'I'm going to die,'_ his mind cried, _'This is for all my bad deeds. They've come to take me to Hell, that's what it is.'_

The dark-haired boy inhaled sharply, doubling over with his arms around his stomach. Izumi hadn't paid much attention to his wounds but now they were screaming out to him. His vision blurred and he felt his body falling before he could do much about the spinning lights and distorted sounds.

§§§

_"Mannen, what the hell happened?"_ It was an unfamiliar voice—cold, clipped, serious voice.

_"This brat got himself beaten up, set off an arsenal of fireworks and then ran himself unconscious."_ Ah, that voice I know...

_"Apparently, but we don't have time to be helping every stray child we come across, Mannen, not even cute girls."  
_

_"**He** is the next Pretear, Hayate."  
_

_A brief moment of silence.  
_

_"He?"  
_

_"Yes, he, Hayate," said another voice. The creep who shoved me in the water and tried to molest me... "As unusual as it is, it appears our next Pretear-hime is male."_

Pretear... that's what they called me… Hime?


	3. Leafe Knights and Pretear

**Title:** Sometimes

**Author:** Wearable Bishounen

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Sometimes it's hard to leave the ones you love. Sometimes you find a new love at the most unexpected times and in unusual places. Sometimes the Pretear can be a male.

**Disclaimer:** We—authors **Lennith** and **Cheza-chan**—do not own Pretear in any way. If we did… well, some of you might not be able to watch the show.

**A/N:** Our first disbeliever, yay! (jumps around) I hadn't expected this fic to get any reviews at all, but it's gotten two praises and one naysayer. Thank you **bobbyneko**, for your nice reviews. But… I mean, seriously, how hard is it to open up yer mind to the world? Everyone's writing about yaoi, everywhere you look. AND! The Leafe Knights said it themselves: everyone in the world has Leafe. This is **Cheza-chan** reporting, and I bring to you another chapter of this joint work. Izumi pushes away the Knights as they try to get to know him better and our seven heroes have problems of their own.

* * *

_**Chapter Two – Leafe Knights and Pretear **_

Izumi's eyes fluttered restlessly.

"Are you alright, Kurasaki-san?" a soft voice, the voice of the blonde boy from the festival, pleaded. Izumi opened his eyes see the boy and several other faces peering over him.

"Tch. If you freaks are going to rape me or beat me get it over with already," Izumi groaned, rubbing the back of his hand across his forehead.

The boy's eyes widened with horror at the suggestion, the others a variety of surprise and disgust. "Idiot! For the last time, we don't want to hurt you or violate you," the one called Mannen said vehemently. "Stupid brat, we've done nothing but save you and you accuse us of that kind of thing..."

"W—well, you keep on following me and then I black out and find myself in a room full of men, what the hell am I supposed to think?" Izumi lashed back in his defense.

"BAKA! You passed out because you disregarded your wounds and we were just fu—"

"Mannen, that's enough," a soft-spoken voice interrupted. Izumi searched for the owner of the voice, finding his eyes resting on a gentle looking man with silvery hair and rimless glasses. "Please, forgive us. I know this all seems strange. What is your name?"

Izumi looked down and blushed, feeling thoroughly ashamed for being so rude to someone so pretty and polite. "Kurasaki Izumi," he mumbled obediently.

"Izumi-kun then, I am Sasame. I believe you have already met Shin, Mannen and Goh." The silver-haired man gestured to the delicate blonde, his snowy-white haired savior and the brown-haired, tanned man who had caught him with the fireworks. "And that would leave Hajime—" He gestured towards a boy who looked about Mannen's age with beautiful sea-colored eyes. "Kei—" A slender and effeminate blonde man with tanned skin and a rather bored look on his face. "And Hayate—" A serious-looking but handsome dark haired man whom he assumed to be the owner of the clipped voice he'd heard earlier.

Izumi looked between the newly introduced men, feeling extremely confused. "That's wonderful and all, but what the hell do you want from me?"

Goh chuckled a little, crossing his arms over his toned chest and winking. "As we said before, Izumi-kun, you're our new Pretear."

Izumi stared at them all dully. "Are you going to tell me what the hell a Pretear is and what it has to do with me?"

The Knights glanced around, unsure of who should do the explaining. "Let the kids do it," Kei sighed, leaning against the bare wall, "We did it with Himeno." A slight shudder ran through Hayate at the name. He stood with his back to the rest of the group.

"That's not right," Mannen whined, "I helped... a little."

"Baka gaki," Goh muttered.

"Urusai! Baka ja nai."

"You don't deny being a brat then?" the Fire Knight snickered. Mannen cast a heated glare in his direction. Izumi tuned them out as an argument ensued and raised a hand to his cheek, running his fingers over the Band-Aid there.

"Are you listening, brat?" Shin held the shouting Ice Knight back, struggling to do so.

"Not to you, I'm not," Izumi said coolly. He hadn't been listening at all and didn't know they had started addressing him. Mannen freed an arm and aimed at the boy, energy gathering in his palm.

Mannen!" Sasame scolded, a frown on his face.

"I'm tired of his attitude..." Mannen mumbled, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"He's just like you," Kei chuckled.

"Joudan ja nai," the white-haired boy scoffed.

"He's right, Mannen-nii."

"Urusai!" Izumi and the Ice Knight snapped in unison.

Goh laughed at the priceless expression on poor Hajime's face. Izumi kept his sounds of pain quiet as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Hayate glanced over his shoulder at the boy with narrowed eyes. A sharp gust of icy air sliced through the room as he disappeared.

"I can tell you one thing," Goh sighed, fiddling with the sleeves of the yukata he still wore, "You won't find a friend in Hayate."

"He left the one girl he allowed himself to love to come here," the Light Knight stated frankly.

Izumi literally felt his blood pressure rising. Talk floated around him that was unnecessary and had no real meaning. He actually had the strong desire to go home. Opening his eyes, his heart skipped a beat at the face inches from his. He blushed faintly, sliding back to put distance between himself and the smiling Sasame.

"Do you want me to tell you about your role as Pretear?" the man asked in a calming voice.

"Hai," the boy said softly.

Sasame straightened up, folding his arms into the sleeves of his white yukata. "Everything on this planet carries Leafe. It's our job as Leafe Knights to protect this Leafe."

"Leafe?" Izumi mumbled, his gray eyes calmer now.

"It's the life in all things," Hajime interjected with a smile, "Both men and women."

"If the Leafe is gone, this world'll be destroyed," Shin added, his voice trembling. The Water Knight tousled his friend's blond tresses comfortingly.

Izumi was made to turn to the pair off to the side as Kei participated in the explanation. "We have a limit to our power," the golden-haired male started, "When the Pretear's Leafe and Knight's Leafe are combined into one... a new power is born." Kei's bored expression shifted and the boy followed his gaze to a surly-looking Mannen.

"You're the only one who can do it," the boy rushed out quickly.

Izumi smirked and rested a hand against his side. He blinked and pulled open his torn yukata to reveal his bandaged body. "Ah... domo..."

"It's the least we could do."

Izumi found himself falling prey to the hypnotic sound that was Sasame's voice.

"Will you help us?" the smooth sound continued

"I'll... think about it."

Mannen stifled his scoff of resentment.

"Can I go home now, if you're finished?"

"You _are_ home," Goh said as he assisted the boy to his feet. "Your basement."

Upon closer inspection, Kurasaki found what was said to be true. He remembered these walls all too well. Sasame would have been blind not to notice the brief, haunted look that flashed through his Pretear's eyes. Even Mannen spotted it.

"Can you make it up alright?" Shin questioned, standing at Izumi's side, his green eyes bright with concern.

Izumi turned away from having a glaring match with the grinning brown-haired Knight to smile reassuringly. "Otou-sama knows what I go through. I'll be fine." That didn't ease the Plant Knight's worries one bit but there was nothing he could do.

Mannen and Izumi shared a glare as the boy slowly started up the stairs. _'He's nothing like me.'_ Their minds echoed the same thought.

Izumi disappeared into the house, the door closing softly, and left the Knights to their own thoughts on what was to be expected.

* * *

After listening to his teammate pace back and forth for ten minutes, riffle through the kitchen for another fifteen only to pace back and forth again, Hajime finally sat up, unable to sleep. Apparently the Ice Knight's restlessness had no effect on Shin, who was deep in an innocent sleep at his side. Hajime took a moment to tuck him in enviously before walking downstairs to find Mannen flicking through television channels without bothering to see what was on them. "Mannen-nii, what's bothering you?" Hajime asked quitely, plopping next to the listless boy on the couch.

"H—Hajime, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Iie." He shook his head. "What's keeping you up?"

Mannen clicked the remote a few more times before turning the power off and tossing the remote away carelessly. "I'm just thinking I guess... about what's to become of us. How the hell are we supposed to Prét with that arrogant brat?"

"He really bothers you that much?" Hajime's brow wrinkled a little with concern. Mannen could have quite the temper, but it was unusual for him to hold a childish grudge for long.

"Yes, he does! I've done nothing but help him since I met him and all he does is insult me, flinch away from me. I... I miss Himeno-neechan. She's a million times the Pretear that jerk will ever be." Mannen sniffled a little, fighting back tears of frustration.

Hajime smiled gently and wrapped his arms around his friend in a comforting embrace. "We all miss Himeno-neechan, Mannen-nii, but it's very important that we continue to be Leafe Knights and protect this world, which means dealing with Kurasaki-kun. I'm sure that once he thinks about it, calms down and gets used to it he'll be much more agreeable, and I have the feeling you two are very similar and will be good friends."

The snow-haired young man snorted indignantly. "Yeah, right. How can we Prét with him if every time we get close to him he thinks we're going to rape or beat him?"

Hajime mulled on that a minute. "You're right. I think that step might take a bit more patience with him than with Himeno. Maybe we should let Sasame do the honors first and help him through it since Kurasaki-kun seemed most comfortable with him."

Mannen snorted again. "That annoys me, but you're probably right. Thanks, Hajime, I think I'm going to try to sleep again."

Hajime watched Mannen go up the stairs before quietly following in suit. What was there to be annoyed about? He retired to his shared room and closed the door silently as to not wake the blonde who had turned in his sleep.

Hayate brooded silently on his back in the dark room he shared with the Sound Knight. He knew Sasame was also awake and Sasame knew that he knew, but neither made any motion or inclination. The thought of never seeing Himeno again had a death grip on his heart, but he refused to show how much pain he was in.

"Hayate."

"Aa?"

The Sound Knight stared at the same ceiling as his comrade. "I didn't get to tell Takako good-bye."

Hayate's blue eyes widened almost imperceptibly and he faced the Sound Knight.

"It was so sudden and unexpected." Sasame faced him also, a pained smile on his face. The same smile Hayate had never noticed before. "Do you think Himeno-san told her for me?"  
The Wind Knight nodded faintly, turning back.

To be nearer to their Pretear, the Knights had acquired an apartment in the crowded community a few blocks away. Sasame was tuned in to Izumi's house and found that, after a mini-argument, everyone was now asleep. "Oyasumi, Hayate." He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes in preparation to sleep.

Hayate sighed softly, but gave no reply.

On the other side of the hall… "Goh. _Goh_, te ba," Kei hissed, shaking the taller Knight. Goh mumbled in his sleep, waving a hand. Kei sighed impatiently and tried to remove the arm from around his waist. "Wake up, Goh." The appendage only tightened, the Fire Knight pulling his prize closer. "I know you're not sleeping."

A devious grin spread across Goh's face and he cracked open one eye. "All this sneaking around, it's probably not worth it. I bet Hayate knows. I know Sasame does."

"Demo—" Kei smiled faintly against Goh's lips from the chaste kiss they shared. "Fine. Just this once."

Goh grinned widely, pulling the blonde closer for a better kiss. Kei settled into the bed, against the warmth, and set his internal clock to wake him before anyone else got up; he'd migrate back to his side of the room and hope no one was wise to their relationship.

* * *

**A/N:** The first sign of shonen-ai/yaoi… (stands with her arms crossed and a broad, smug grin on her face) Bring on the flames. I'll use it to light Kakashi and Iruka's fire so they can enjoy animalistic sex on the floor of their cabin up north! (cackles uncontrollably)


	4. The Day After

**Title:** Sometimes

**Author:** Wearable Bishounen

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Sometimes it's hard to leave the ones you love. Sometimes you find a new love at the most unexpected times and in unusual places. Sometimes the Pretear can be a male.

**Disclaimer:** We—authors **Lennith** and **Cheza-chan**—do not own Pretear in any way. If we did… well, some of you might not be able to watch the show.

**A/N:** Mwahaha, it's fabulous to see people are reading our dirty little love-child. And we're getting reviews, too! Thank you very kindly to those who have been kind enough to review. Yes, a male pretear! Yes, it must be most horribly uncomfortable! Yes, this is YAOI and there will be many a pairing here. Kekekekeke, so stay tuned. You all will hate and love us someday.

–**Lennith**, of the WearableBishounen alliance.

* * *

_**Chapter Three – The Day After… **_

Still sore the next morning, Izumi decided it to be tactful to behave like a model son the next morning. He dressed in his school uniform, ate his breakfast quietly and respectfully... and promptly left the family home to ditch classes. "I just need to think today," he grumbled to himself in excuse as he strolled down one of the commercial streets of the city. "My head hurts too much to go to school and if I go Jun will get me for sure this time."

"Excuse me, sir!"

Izumi reflexively turned to the voice to see Shin, standing outside the flower shop he'd just passed with a stem of Freesia in his outstretched hand. Izumi's eyes narrowed a little in annoyance, but he wasn't really too upset to see the boy. It could have been worse; he could have run in to Mannen or that creepy Hayate. "What are you doing here?" he asked without moving to take the offering.

"I work here, Kurasaki-kun. Since we're old enough now, Hajime and I work in the flower shop." Shin smiled gently and Izumi couldn't help but let his guard down and his features soften. The boy was just too pure and friendly to be angry with.

"And your Mannen-nii? Seeing how you two were together I figured you wouldn't let him out of your sight," Izumi teased, his smile a little crueler than he had originally intended.

Shin blushed darkly. '_He noticed that easily? I thought I was doing all right with hiding it..._' "Mannen-nii found the flower shop too idle for him, so he got a job with Goh working for a restaurant," Shin explained trying to will down his blush. "Anyway, here, this is for you, Kurasaki-kun." He waved the flower a little until Izumi took it hesitantly in his own hand.

"Mou... you can call me Izumi," he said, feeling a little guilty for teasing the blonde's feelings. "Arigato."

"You're welcome, Izumi-kun," Shin brightened. "Freesia is the flower of trust, I hope we can be friends and you will trust us someday. I'll leave you be now." Shin gave a little bow and turned to go back into the shop.

"Shin, w—wait," Izumi called after him. The boy turned back to the dark haired young man, a bit of surprise in his green eyes. "Ano... I was wondering if we could talk a little. There's just so much I don't understand."

Shin nodded eagerly, extremely happy to be treated as an equal member of the team even though he was the youngest. "I'd be happy to try to explain to you, Izumi-kun. I can take a break quickly, Hajime will cover me for a bit."

Izumi nodded, and both boys agreed to sit on a bench near one of the plaza water fountains. "I guess... I wanted to know what would happen if I decided not to be Pretear."

Shin's face darkened. "We would have to do our best to fight the mayouchuu by ourselves, but it would be a losing battle," Shin answered grimly.

"What are mayouchuu?"

"They're seeds that attach themselves to something with Leafe, bond with them and then suck the Leafe out of the surrounding area. In other words, a Leafe parasite. At least this time Fenrir doesn't have a body. Fenrir is the Queen of Calamity; she's the one who sends forth the mayouchuu. Not too long ago... she became horribly powerful. She took the body of our Pretear, fed off of her insecurity and just about destroyed us. We're lucky Himeno-neechan, our last Pretear-hime was strong and loving enough to drive Fenrir out."

"Himeno... neechan? You really cared about her, huh?"

Shin nodded again solemnly. "We all miss her terribly. Poor Hayate has it the worst... Please, be patient with him, he was in love with her and had to leave her behind."

Izumi nodded silently in acknowledgment. It seemed a good reason for the man to be unfriendly to him. "Thank you, Shin. Just one more thing, before you have to go. What is it like to Prét? Sasame said your power becomes one with the Leafe Knight, but I still don't understand."

Shin giggled a little. "I'm really not the best one to ask about that, I don't usually Prét with our Pretear, I'm in charge of forming and maintaining the barrier to contain the mayouchuu. I'd probably explain it wrong. It'd be better if you asked one of the others."

Izumi looked at him a little doubtfully, but accepted it. The other Knights still made him a bit nervous, but it would have to be dealt with. "Thank you, Shin-kun, for the flower and for your help," he said, jumping to his feet and stretching a little. "I'll see you around, I'm sure. Ja."

Shin watched the fledgling Pretear wander off down the street. '_He's really not so bad... With patience and time, it should be all right. But what would I do if he told Mannen-nii?_' Shin's breath caught sharply in his chest. '_It will be alright..._'

Izumi stared at the Fresia in his hand, a faint smile on his face. He sighed and clenched his fist around the stem, continuing along the crowded streets. Nobody ever stopped him to chastise him about not being in school. They knew better. Having appeared at several functions with his father, Izumi felt he was his shadow and even more feared than his father, which could never be true. The boy uncurled his fingers and let the flower flutter slowly to the ground, forgotten, as he crossed the street. '_Gomen, Shin..._'

§§§

Kei looked up from the computer screen to frown at his fellow Knight.

"Delivery," Goh chuckled, holding up a wrapped package. He dropped into one of the rolling chairs and slid up next to the blond. "Whatcha workin' on?"

"Creating new software. Nothing you'd be interested in."

The Fire Knight _was_ interested; interested in the way Kei's delicate fingers moved quickly over the keys, not anything on the screen. A small vein appeared on the Light Knight's forehead as he realized he was providing impure thoughts for the other. "Don't you have to work?" he sighed.

"Mannen's handling my shift." Goh placed the cloth-covered box on the other side of Kei's desk, smiling as he leaned over him.

"They do have cameras in here," Kei hissed, eyes narrowed. He still didn't understand why though.

Goh sighed but moved back. He placed a quick kiss on Kei's cheek before standing. "I'll see ya later."  
Kei smiled and nodded. "Arigato. For the lunch."

The familiar grin returned to the Fire Knight's face and he left. Kei almost half-intended him to give the cameras the finger for not allowing them their privacy, but realized that was more Izumi's style. '_I wonder how our young, new Pretear is doing..._' He continued smiling as he tried to complete his project.

§§§

Izumi raised his eyes slowly and they widened. "Hayate...?" The Wind Knight stood on the top of the building a few more moments before disappearing. "He could've at least told me where Sasame was..."

"Sasame, of Wordsgate?"

Gray eyes stared warily at the woman next to him and he raised his shoulders in a shrug.

"Flaxen-colored hair?" she continued, "Iridescent gray eyes?"

Izumi nodded uncertainly. He'd never wanted to stare too long into Sasame's eyes. They seemed to be searching for something deep in his soul.

"His show, Wordsgate, broadcasts regularly, so he's probably at the radio station." The woman smiled. "Are you a fan?"

"Yeah, right," Izumi scoffed. He mumbled a quick "thank you", but didn't walk off in the direction of the station. His feet took him towards a restaurant he and his father frequented if and when they went out to "bond". His eyes narrowed after the doors were opened for him. The grinning white-haired male that stood behind the bar triggered something and he rushed over, his voice rising to proportions he himself never thought it'd reached. "Get out! You can't work here, get OUT!"

Goh covered his face, groaning loudly as Mannen's eyes darkened in rage. "Here we go..."

"What the heck are you talking about? What gives you the authority to say I can't work here?" Mannen seethed, doing his best to control his temper. He did want to keep the job, especially if Izumi didn't want him to.

"I come here with my father often and I **do not** want to have to see you every time I get dragged out to dinner," Izumi yelled, making no effort to avoid making a scene.

"Boys, boys, please," Goh tried valiantly to get between them, smiling nervously. "You two can settle this later, ne?"

"NO! I am saying right now that you can **not** work here! I'll have my father speak to the manager and fire your sorry ass. You too, Goh, if you get in my face," Izumi snarled at both of them.

Mannen reached forward with the speed of a fighter and clutched Izumi's collar, drawing his face very close to his own. "And I'm telling you, gaki, this is no time to be a spoiled brat. We need money to live and eat just like you do," he said quietly, beating down the urge to either grind his teeth or pop a punch in the boy's face.

Izumi winced and tried to pull back, feeling all too vulnerable under the Ice Knight's scrutiny. '_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Why does he bother me so much? How could anyone have hair that white and shiny?_' Izumi shook his head, trying to clear it.

Mannen eased his grip a little. "Kurasaki-kun, we need this job. If we're going to help you we need to work." His pale lips curved into a triumphant grin. "And take care of your wounds. You should have left the bandages on longer." With that, Mannen released his grip and Izumi jerked back a couple of paces, wiping at his cheek with the back of his hand to disguise the faint color that tinged them.

Mannen's grin widened and he leaned back from the bar's counter. Goh found his mood contagious and grinned also. Izumi was the only one still scowling. "I feel better," the Ice Knight breathed, "Drinks all around!" The bar and most of the restaurant interrupted into cheers. Before the crowd settled in, Mannen winked at the boy.

Izumi screamed mentally and released his anger on one of the glossy mahogany tables. It splintered and split down the middle, contents flying everywhere.

"A male Himeno," Goh muttered. He walked over and wrapped an arm around the boy's heaving shoulders. Izumi started and jerked away, eyes wide and wild. "Oi. Daijoubu. Do you or did you want to talk about something?"

"Un," Izumi grunted.

"Let's go to the back."

He studied the Knight's face, unsure of what expression represented absolute trust and care.

'_This child's been through a lot. Maybe more and worse than Himeno._' Goh smiled. "I promise not to touch you." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

Izumi glanced at the bar then back at the brown-haired man before relenting. "Fine."

Mannen watched the pair head to the double doors of the kitchen and disappear through them. He allowed himself a small smile before concentrating on serving the customers before him.


	5. First Experiences

**Title:** Sometimes

**Author:** Wearable Bishounen

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Sometimes it's hard to leave the ones you love. Sometimes you find a new love at the most unexpected times and in unusual places. Sometimes the Pretear can be a male.

**Disclaimer:** We—authors **Lennith** and **Cheza-chan**—do not own Pretear in any way. If we did… well, some of you might not be able to watch the show.

**A/N:** So many reviews… (wipes the tears from her eyes) And to think, as this story progresses, they'll probably all turn into flames…! (sobs and blows nose) Izumi… looks like a girl. When we created him, **Lennith** suggested his name out of good humor because most ukes are "Izumi". He has two-tone color hair, almost like Goh's, but his is ebony and the brown streaks are evenly done throughout, and gray eyes. We also think we made him bi-polar... or something... (sheepish grin)

Our readers… the readers we actually have… you really are gonna hate us as this fic progresses—in the next chapter, actually. As we look over it now, we have no freakin' idea what we were thinking—spitting crap from the minds of rabid yaoi otaku. (bows low) Gomen nasai… in advance! All right… Izumi-kun's first mayouchuu fight! **Lennith** wrote it. (smile)

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Four – First Experiences _**

Goh chuckled softly and in good humor at his Pretear's question. His hands still resided in his pockets to uphold his promise. "What's it like to Prét?" he repeated, trying to clear up the situation. Kurasaki nodded stiffly, his gaze to the side of the Knight's head rather than in his eyes. "Eto..." Goh stared thoughtfully at the ceiling, "It's the joining of the Knight and Pretear's soul."

"We become one...?"

"Aa. The Knight will reside inside your body." He grinned sheepishly.

A dark look came over Izumi. "Inside...?"

"Yeah. Silly, isn't it?" Goh laughed nervously, fearing so many sharp objects for once in his lifetime.

The boy's thoughts strayed before he could suppress them and he imagined what it would be like to Prét with Mannen. '_Baka! Don't think like that!_' He shook his head vehemently, a deeper blush covering his cheeks than before.

Goh leaned forward, blinking. "Izumi...?"

"Nani?" The dark look returned.

"Nothing. Never mind," the Knight laughed, "Did any of that help you?"

"No."

The stone kanji form of the word fell over the brunet's head, crumbling. Izumi stood slowly, looking at his watch. He'd only been gone for two hours now and he was already bored. He left a silently crying Goh in the kitchen only to literally bump into the second Knight.

Izumi instinctively jumped back from the contact, but Mannen was faster and grabbed the boy's slim wrist.

"Sorry ne. I didn't mean to run into you."

"For someone who keeps on saying that, you certainly do it often," Izumi hissed but didn't try to pull his hand away.

Mannen's face lifted again into a grin. '_The kid is full of surprises... never really know just which reaction he's going to have to anything_.' "Kurasaki-kun, would you please talk to me a second out back?"

Now Izumi's face darkened, both with another slight blush and with distrust. "You have customers, since you're so intent on working here you better take care of them."

"They're all happy now, and it'll only be a second." Mannen dragged Izumi past the still teary-eyed Goh and out the back door into the alley.

"Well, I'm here, so talk," Izumi scowled as Mannen clicked the door shut behind them. '_In an alley with this creepy guy... what the hell am I thinking? What if he tries to..._'

Mannen waited until Izumi sudden bout of violent coughing ended with a quirked brow before he spoke.  
"I just wanted to say if you have a problem with me, just tell me now." Mannen rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to say, really. He'd never had to deal with a situation like Izumi before. "We all want to be your friends, and it's important that we understand each other if we are to fight together. So just tell me what it is, ne?"

Izumi fell silent, unable to conjure up any valid excuse for his behavior. "I just... this is just all so weird," he said quietly, finally. "I don't like you. I don't like any of you, and I sure as hell don't understand how I can be your 'Pretear-hime' ok? I'm not a hero or a princess or a fighter, I'm just a brat nobody wants so leave me alone. A good for nothing kid with a whore for a mother and a Kansai accent, that's all I am. You've all had your fun freaking me out, so just leave me alone already." The gray eyes sparkled a little with tears and his scratched hands clenched into trembling fists.

Mannen frowned, placing a hand on the smaller male's shoulder comfortingly. "I don't know you, or anything about that, but it doesn't matter. You are Kurasaki Izumi and you are our Pretear and we will protect you with our lives, alright?" He had just finished the last syllable when Mannen's head swung sharply to the right.

"What is it?" Izumi asked breathlessly, suddenly afraid as a sick feeling washing over him.

"The Leafe is being drained here. There's a mayouchuu nearby!"

Izumi gasped in horror as a trashcan was flung down the alley, a strange insect like creature rapidly growing in its place. "Damn! It's a fast one!" Mannen winced, shielding Izumi with his body as the monster flung another can in their direction. "Izumi! Please, Prét with me!" Mannen offered his hand to Izumi, who was frozen in place.

'_H—he called me "Izumi"... and he wants me to Prét with him..._' Izumi blushed scarlet and drew his own hand back. "N—no! Pervert!"

"Baka—augh!" Mannen took a slice to the arm from a newly developed tentacle aiming towards Izumi.

"Mannen!" Izumi lunged forward.

"Idiot, this is not the time to be thinking like that, Prét with me before this thing kills us and destroys the restaurant!" the Ice Knight spat out hurriedly, sending a spray of ice at the creature.

"Byondios!"

Izumi caught a glimpse of Shin standing at the end of the alleyway in a rather bizarre costume before a web of vines and red enclosed everything. "M—Mannen, what the hell is going on!" Izumi shrieked.

"It's a barrier, not in your world or ours, to make sure nothing is damaged. Now please, Prét with me!" Mannen stretched his now bloodstained hand to him.

Izumi looked at it distrustfully a moment, biting hard on his lower lip. '_We have to become one... to save this world_.' Before he could think about it any longer, Izumi thrust his hand to clasp Mannen's.  
And then everything... shifted.

It seemed as if there was nothing but his own body and Mannen's, glowing and pure and to Izumi's shock, nude. He tried to draw back, to protest, but Mannen simply embraced him, and then it was as if a whirlwind of warmth and joy had swept away his body as the Ice Knight's soul entered his body. There was a feeling of utter completeness, of warmth and love, that Izumi could feel his eyes clench with tears and a low moan.

When the boy opened his eyes again, struggling with the orgasmic euphoria he was back in the red field, the insect like mayouchuu struggling against the net of vines and what must have been Goh's flickering form, occasionally searing the thing with intense flames. "M—Mannen, where are you, what do I do?" Izumi stuttered helplessly.

'_Trust in yourself. I am within you. Concentrate and all the power of Ice will be in your command, Izumi._'

Izumi flushed. "Inside of me? Get the hell out! Get out of my body!" The half-crazed boy clawed ineffectually at his chest, only now noticing the beautiful white and purple costume he was now wearing somehow. The monster turned toward him, attracted by all the fuss Izumi was making. "Mannen, get the hell out of me and **help** me! It's going to kill me!"

'_Fool, I'm right here! You won't be hurt. My body will take the blows. I'm protecting you! Now concentrate and let's kill this worm together!_'

"Oh lord, if you're reading my thought's I'll kill yo—!" Izumi was cut short as a tentacle appeared out of nowhere, crashing into his stomach with a sickening lurch. He cried out in fear, though he felt no pain, and was terrified to hear Mannen's voice give a strangled scream of pain.

'_Don't worry, just attack! Search for the core, if you concentrate you will be able to sense it._'

"Mannen! Get out, I can't do this!" The tentacle whipped back, shaking Izumi's bones with two more massive hits. Izumi could hear that Mannen was doing his best to hold back his voice, but the sound of his suppressed pain was even worse to Izumi. "Dammit! Die, you spawn from hell!" the boy in glistening white screamed, launching himself effortlessly through the air. "Ice Arcubus!" A vicious shower of ice shards assailed the creature's abdomen. It cried out once in agony and then dissolved into nothing.

Shin must have removed the seal and Izumi must have let go of the Prét, because it seemed that suddenly he was himself again and Goh was patting him on the back. "Good work, boy! That was one hell of a strong attack, and it was your first!"

But Izumi wasn't paying attention to Goh; he was numbly staring at Mannen's lacerated body. Shin had gathered him in his arms possessively, his face completely slack with worry. "M—Mannen, I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot!" Izumi suddenly shouted. He wanted to run, run away from Mannen's blood, but it was his fault and he couldn't escape it.

"Tch. Baka, you did great. We won, didn't we?" Mannen managed an impish grin through his shallow breathing. "I'll be fine, I just have to recover a bit of my Leafe and I'll be good as new." Mannen swiftly passed out, a smile on his face still, despite his condition. Shin gave Izumi a cold look, clutching his friend's body a little closer.

The boy did run then. He stumbled backwards then turned and ran down the alley. Goh's voice echoed after him, yelling his name, but he refused to stop. Those hard, calculating, and frigid emerald eyes were burned into his mind's eye.

Goh frowned down at the Plant Knight but Shin averted his gaze, brushing strands of dirtied white hair away from Mannen's face. '_Do you... Mannen-nii..._' The smile on the Ice Knight's face, though unconscious, tugged at his heart.

§§§

Izumi paid no mind to the traffic of people or vehicles as he kept running. He had no idea where he was or was going, but didn't care. He just wanted to get away from it all; away from his father, the thoughts of his mother, Jun and his sister, but most of all he wanted to get away from the live he lived and had now started living.

Izumi had faintly remembered following the Yamato River, but he was now inside of Tamateyama Park. Sniffling, but not shedding tears, he made his way into the forest recreation area and stared up at the blooming cherry blossoms. He remembered when the nanny his father had gotten for him when he was young first brought him here.

‡ ‡ ‡

_"Izumi-chan."  
_

_The small boy couldn't help but giggle at the woman's Kansai accent. She smiled and held him closer in her arms. "Izumi-chan? Do you know why cherry blossoms are pink?"  
_

_He mimicked her accent perfectly. "Hai Otou-chan told me."  
_

_"Do you want me to tell it to you again?"  
_

_"Hai, onegai! You'll probably tell it better." Izumi's large and innocent gray eyes sparkled excitedly.  
_

_The woman laughed softly and sat with him under one of the cherry blossom trees. "This ground, the earth we sit on now, houses a body, more than one. It's a burial ground." She smiled as his eyes widened more and continued, "The remaining blood in the body and its soul are used to feed the tree, giving it the pink hue you see before you." She gasped as the boy in her arms began wailing. "Izumi-chan!"  
_

_"I wanna go home! Nana, take me home! Away from the dead people!" He cowered in her arms, soaking her dress with his warm tears. She smiled warmly and stood, rubbing his back soothingly._

‡ ‡ ‡

_'Nana, are you here...?'_ Izumi dropped to his knees in front of the tree, closing his eyes as the falling petals caressed his face. He smiled fondly, thinking it was his Nana all over again. _'Don't leave me again...'_ His fingers dug into the soft soil, searching, reaching; seeking the truth. He sighed softly and placed his cheek against the rough bark, listening to the many hearts the tree held; his own heart beat in synch with them and he felt as if his soul was being drained away. Consciousness left him slowly as he stayed in his kneeling position.

Hayate stared, scrutinizing the boy before him. A raw hatred was buried deep within him yet he had barely glanced the surface of it yet. _'He sees no reason to taking his job seriously and thinks the whole world is out to get him. Why was he made to be Pretear...?'_

"We should take him back home."

Hayate glanced at Sasame then back at Izumi. "Aa..."

"Or to our place so someone can look after him more closely. Goh told me he experienced his first fight today." The soft sound of acknowledgement from Hayate made Sasame's eyes narrow slightly. The Sound Knight walked forward and carefully picked up the boy. Izumi stirred but didn't wake. Taking to the air with Hayate at his side, they carefully headed back to the flat, almost unused to flying in mid-morning.


	6. Strong Emotions

**Title:** Sometimes

**Author:** Wearable Bishounen

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Sometimes it's hard to leave the ones you love. Sometimes you find a new love at the most unexpected times and in unusual places. Sometimes the Pretear can be a male.

**Disclaimer:** We—authors **Lennith** and **Cheza-chan**—do not own Pretear in any way. If we did… well, some of you might not be able to watch the show.

**A/N:** READ THIS STORY. REVIEW. YES, WE ARE GOING TO HELL. –Love, **Lennith**.

* * *

_**Chapter Five – Strong Emotions**_

Shin and Hajime stood on each of Goh's side, staring into the confinement area where Mannen was lying naked. The fact that he had lost consciousness proved that his injuries had been too severe to allow them to heal by themselves. Goh was providing him the necessary Leafe he needed.

Hajime noticed the tightly clenched fist of Shin and his sea-green eyes softened. _'Shin...'_ He shook his head and returned his to the leader of their group of three. _'Mannen-nii, you're a heartbreaker._ Hajime smiled to himself, a slight hint of sadness visible in his eyes.

§§§

Hayate stood in the corner of the room, watching as Sasame rechecked the boy's bandages to see if he was healing right.

"If only the mayouchuu had the sense of decency to hold off until Izumi-san was feeling better," the light-haired male sighed.

Hayate scoffed, his usual scowl sliding into place.

Sasame stood; he wore scowl that seemed out of place on his pleasant features and the Wind Knight straightened up. "Do you think you're the only one who had to leave who you loved? I was only just able to be with Takako. I had to use my _own_ power to seal her up because she fell in love with _you_ and you refused her." During his bout of anger, Sasame's clothes had glowed, revealing the natural Knight uniform. "Sometimes I believe she was _still_ partially in love with you," he added softly.

Hayate's expression relaxed a little and he stepped towards his fellow Knight. "Sasame..."

Their eyes locked, two opposites; light and dark, but both sharing a look of sorrow and wanting. Sasame reached forward and stroked Hayate's cheek, the touch more inquisitive than loving; testing; a taste.

"Sasame," Hayate breathed again, more resolute this time.

Sasame leaned forward gently pressing a kiss against Hayate's lips, hardly more than the touch of butterfly wings. "I'm tired of being lonely, Hayate," that melodic voice whispered, suddenly sad and vulnerable, tugging at the man's heartstrings.

Hayate pulled his sliver-haired teammate into his arms, holding him firmly but with infinite care. Sasame stiffened at first before relaxing into the warm body, letting his head rest against the curve of Hayate's neck. They stayed there for what felt like a long time, just listening to each other's breaths, not needing to say any words. At some point Sasame let his arms slide around Hayate's waist and Hayate's grip tightened, but the two men kept chaste.

Hayate reluctantly withdrew when he heard the ruffle of sheets from the bed they had laid Izumi on. Sasame moved to the boy's side as his gray eyes slowly opened, then widened at the unknown surroundings. "You're at our place, Izumi-kun," Sasame soothed. "You passed out in the park so we took you here."

"Ah, sou," Izumi winced, sitting up partially.

Hayate just watched silently, his eyes fixed on Sasame's pale hands on the bedding. "How are your wounds? Are you alright?" Sasame asked quietly.

The dark-haired boy flushed a little. "Un, not too bad." His lean figure suddenly went rigid, his hand clutching at Sasame's shoulder. "What happened to Mannen! I didn't kill him, did I? Tell me!"

Hayate moodily slapped the boy's hand off of Sasame. "Don't worry." His voice was clipped but not as cold as it had been. "Goh, Shin and Hajime took him to Leafenia to be restored. He should be just fine."

* * *

Mannen exhaled with relief, a cool tingly feeling now set in the areas he had been burning with pain earlier. Something soft clenched around his hand a little, so he blinked himself awake to find Shin's hands tightly enveloping his own. "Shin-chan, don't make that face," he chuckled, brushing away a tear from his friend's face with his free hand.

The sadness and relief in his green eyes only grew stronger, however, a few tears rolling down his soft cheeks. "Mannen-nii! You're awake! How do you feel, are you ok?" he asked hurriedly between sobs.

Mannen only smiled, patting his friend's hair reassuringly. "Daijoubu, daijoubu, Shin. I'm just a little numb still. Now don't cry, I already told you not to make that face," he grinned. Shin's face shifted to a smile as well, assured that his Mannen-nii was on the mend. "Much better! That's my Shin! Is everyone else alright?"

The blonde boy bobbed his head, glowing happily now. Hajime had had the tact to herd the other Knights away to allow him some rare time alone with the Ice Knight. "Nobody else was injured. Goh's a little tired since he had to give you Leafe, but Kei is taking care of him."

"And Izumi? Is he ok?"

Shin hesitated a second, his happiness ebbing slightly. "He ran off, but Hayate and Sasame took him in so he should be fine." He slid a little closer to Mannen, edging onto the bed ever so slightly. "Mannen-nii, I was so worried." His still small and delicate hands gripped even tighter around the Ice Knight's hand. "I was so afraid for you, Mannen-nii..."

Mannen could only stare in surprise as the Plant Knight leaned closer. "Shin-chan...?"

Shin pressed his lips lightly against the other Knight's then pulled back, staring at the wide plum-colored eyes. "Mannen-nii... I've always admired you, looked up to you. All that's manifested and grown..."

"Shin, don't say it." Mannen sat forward, reversing the grip so he squeezed the boy's hand. He smiled, reaching up with his free hand to brush back Shin's silky blond locks. His smile brightened as they fell back into place. "What I'm saying," he continued, "Is that you're like a brother to me, and I love you like that. You even still call me "Mannen-nii", what does that say?"

Shin lowered his eyes to their clasped hands.

"What'd I just tell you?"

He smiled for Mannen's sake. _'It's Izumi, isn't it... What will you do when we have to leave, Mannen-nii...'_

"How 'bout Hajime?"

Shin's large green eyes blinked a few times. Mannen laughed at the boy's innocence. "I've caught those glances and looks he's given you on a few occasions. Talk to him!"

"Mannen-nii!" Shin blushed, lowering his head again.

The Ice Knight laughed louder and kissed the boy on top of his head. "You're too cute. Come on. Let's go visit Goh." Shin's eyes widened but before he could say anything, Mannen had already disappeared. Tears of regret filled his eyes as he followed.

"Kei," Goh whined, "I need more tender loving care." He gave his cutest and saddest face to the Light Knight and earned a book right in it. "Itee...!"

Kei reached for his laptop, only to find Goh occupying his lap as he pulled back. "How did I ever get into this with you?" he sighed.

"Because I'm irresistible," Goh grinned, red eyes glinting with humor, "Kiss me, Night Light."

"Night Light!" Kei was about to break the laptop over the laughing brown-haired Knight's head when two slivers of energy appeared in their room and formed into the shapes of Mannen and Shin.

"Gomen nasai!" the small blonde cried, hands covering his face.

Mannen stared at them, his eyes widening slightly. Kei intervened, smothering Goh with a pillow before an enthusiastic conversation started between him and the adult Ice Knight. He leaned on it, ignoring the thrashing, and stared at the boys. "This is why so many sounds came from your room," Mannen drawled slowly. An evil grin spread across his face. "You probably drove Sasame crazy! But how did Shin figure it out before me? Does Hajime know?" he asked loudly, now facing and trying to talk with the silently crying Plant Knight.

Kei sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He removed the pillow and the Fire Knight gasped for air. He faced Mannen, both of their eyes now possessing that evil glint. Shin grabbed Mannen's arm and dragged him from the room, apologizing profusely for the troubles they caused.

* * *

Jun stared suspiciously at the man before him. The fact that he wore all white and dressed meticulously annoyed him to no end, but he answered the question, and with a smirk. "Yeah, I know Izumi-chan. We usually play together after school, but he never showed today."

A smile, evil in every way, though it may not seem so, spread across the man's face. The right eye hidden behind bangs of silver and unseen by the boy, glowed. Tracking down the Kurasaki name for a second time had been a little tough, considering the family had moved twice, but he enjoyed the challenge, and any others that would arise. "How would you like to do a job for me?"

Jun raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What's the pay?" He visibly shivered as the man's smile dipped a little and became a smirk.


	7. Disappearance

**Title:** Sometimes

**Author:** Wearable Bishounen

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Sometimes it's hard to leave the ones you love. Sometimes you find a new love at the most unexpected times and in unusual places. Sometimes the Pretear can be a male.

**Disclaimer:** We—authors **Lennith** and **Cheza-chan**—do not own Pretear in any way. If we did… well, some of you might not be able to watch the show.

**A/N:** Ara, ara. I guess we lost our readers and reviewers because of the yaoi spurts. (shrugs) We warned ya. But… at least we got twenty-two (only twenty-one were supportive) good reviews; it's twenty-two more than we thought we'd get. **Cheza-chan** desu! (salutes) To whoever's still reading, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Six – Disappearance **_

Izumi sat with his knees drawn to his chest. Sasame had to return to the radio station and Hayate accompanied him. He had no idea where any of the other Knights were. He felt almost disgusted with himself at how quickly he became more sentimental about little things. "Hurting Mannen like that was no 'little thing,'" he reminded himself softly. Before his feelings could drop again, a feeling of dread washed over him. "Uso... mayouchuu!"

Izumi jumped from the bed, stumbling slightly. "Now's not the time," he groaned, trying to use his newly developed powers to pinpoint its location.

"No time is ever the right time." Hajime appeared, pulling the boy to the ground as a string of a tar-like substance shot overhead. As it came in contact with the wall, it hissed, burning away the material. "Izumi-kun, Prét?"

Kurasaki stared at the outstretched hand than at the grown-up mayouchuu taking form as it seeped through the cracks in the room. "No way." He pushed Hajime away as another string of acid was fired.

"Izumi!" the Water Knight yelled, watching the caustic and deadly material head straight for the Pretear. Izumi curled into a tight ball, tensing his body in preparation for the impact, but it never came.

"Baka! I thought you were past this! Fight already!" a new voice yelled. Izumi's vision wavered a second. Mannen was standing in front of him, his previous injuries undetectable, his eyes intense with the battle and what had once been the strand of acid crumbling to ice shards before him.

"Mannen, Prét!" Izumi outstretched his hand, without thinking, to Mannen.

The Ice Knight looked at it a moment in surprise, then shook his head in apology. "My Leafe is still weak, Izumi-kun. I don't think I can protect you well enough," he said, rushing to Hajime's side to repel an attack on Shin as the boy erected the barrier.

"Kurasaki-kun, quickly, Prét with me," a voice said to the dumbfounded Pretear, an elegant hand entering his field of vision.

Izumi was startled to look up to see the Light Knight offering his hand to him. The gray-eyed boy shook his head vigorously. "No! I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me!" he said with vehemence.

The Light Knight's eyes narrowed. "There's a higher chance of our getting hurt if you _don't_ Prét with use, Kurasaki-kun. That includes Mannen too." Both Knight and Pretear turned their eyes toward the battle, each tensing nervously as Goh and Mannen struggled against another attack. Izumi closed his eyes with determination and thrust his hand into Kei's.

Once again the world seemed to shift and there was the joy of the union of his soul and his knight's, but it somehow didn't seem nearly as intense as his Prét with Mannen. When Izumi opened his eyes he was in a glittering gold outfit... rather short cut and with tights to Izumi's embarrassment, though Goh gave him an appreciative whistle before returning to the creature.

"Kei, you all right in there?" Izumi asked nervously.

'_Just perfect, for all your fussing your synchronization is very high. Now, just as before, but this time focus on the power of light._'

Izumi nodded, and took to the air and launched into the battle. It was pretty bad; the creature seemed to be able to shoot innumerable strands of acid and the Knights were taking a good beating.

'_GOH!_' Izumi heard Kei shriek as Goh took a deep burn on his side. "Kei-san?" he mumbled.

It was as if Izumi could feel the struggle Kei had over breaking Prét to rush to the Fire Knight or staying and fighting. Their hesitation cost them. The Knight's yell echoed in the boy's ear as a sizable amount of acid assaulted them.

"Kei!"

Izumi covered his ears, dropping to his knees. "Stop yelling each other's names! Stop yelling at me!"

"Get up!" Goh shouted, his eyes fiercely narrowed.

The boy heard the creature's shrieks, probably of joy over having claimed victory, as he knelt there. "I never wanted this… any of it…"

'_Izumi-kun, get up. Get up now! You have to focus!_'

"I'll never be as good as your 'Himeno-neechan'," he whispered.

"Not like this."

Gray eyes rose to see the Wind Knight glaring down at him, a shield erected. There was another rift in the barrier as Sasame appeared; he fired directly into the mayouchuu's side. Hayate dragged the boy to his feet. "Sense the core and sense it _now_," he hissed, his voice as caustic as the acid that was flying.

Izumi returned his glare and jerked away, taking a deep breath. He immediately felt the power of the Light Knight growing within himself. His eyes snapped open with raw determination and he almost immediately found the core of the monster. Izumi jumped and flew forward, forming a sphere between his spread hands.  
"Chakram of Light!" he yelled, firing. The energy attack sliced through the core and creature, dissolving it. Izumi felt his feet touch solid ground as the barrier fell. He whimpered, sliding to his knees as his outfit glowed and Kei appeared at his side.

Goh rushed over, pressing a hand to the Light Knight's bleeding side, ignoring his own wounds. "Daijoubu?" he rushed out.

"Aa. It's not as bad as it seems," Kei smiled weakly.

The Kurasaki boy pushed himself up and strolled shakily from the room.

"Izumi-kun."

He pretended he didn't hear Shin as he slowly loped down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he dropped onto the last step with a loud groan. Izumi ran his hands through his dark hair, kneading the scalp. "At least Hayate talked to me…" He listened to the footsteps coming up to his flight of stairs and figured it was a friend of theirs. He was sadly mistaken. "Masaka…!"

Jun grabbed his ankle as he tried to run, making him fall. He pulled the boy back down the stairs and to his feet, a broad grin spreading across his face. "I missed you, Izumi-chan."

Izumi tried to suppress his shudders as the other's hand roamed his body. His scream was cut short by the needle in his arm and the drugs flowing into him from it. Jun yanked it out, tossing it aside. He watched with a smirk as it took affect, Izumi's gray eyes becoming blank and empty. Half-carrying, half-dragging the body, he made his way back outside.

"He's had enough time to think," Mannen said hastily as the minutes passed and Izumi had yet to return. He disappeared and reappeared at the stairs where Izumi's presence was had been the strongest last, hoping to find him. The Ice Knight checked the whole apartment before returning to the room. "He's gone, and I can't sense him anywhere else."

The younger boys' eyes widened. Mannen's hand clenched into a tight fist at his side and his expression turned hard.


	8. A New Enemy?

**Title:** Sometimes

**Author:** Wearable Bishounen

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Sometimes it's hard to leave the ones you love. Sometimes you find a new love at the most unexpected times and in unusual places. Sometimes the Pretear can be a male.

**Disclaimer:** We—authors **Lennith** and **Cheza-chan**—do not own Pretear in any way. If we did… well, some of you might not be able to watch the show.

**A/N:** Hiyee! **Cheza-chan** again! I'm sure my co-author would have loved to do the speech for this chapter but, alas, I cannot come in contact with her online so… I must do it myself. (sniffles) I don't want this to become boring… It's going to become a mess and tangle of limbs… (smile) Anyhoooooo… we brought in a villain for somewhere else… and honestly… we have no idea what we really want to do with him… Enjoy, my loyal readers!

* * *

_**Chapter Seven – A New Enemy?**_

Izumi awoke some time later on a small bed in a dimly lit room. He couldn't gauge the amount of time he'd been unconscious; he could only hope not long enough for Jun to do anything too bad to him. His head spun unpleasantly, and the still drug-hazed boy moaned and tried to sit up on the bed only to find his limbs bound down tightly. His face slowly slid from shock to despair, tears welling in his gray eyes. "No... no, no. No, this isn't happening. Jun, you sick twisted fuck," he muttered, twisting against his restraints.

"Oh my, such language from such pretty lips," a low voice lilted through the room.

Izumi jerked his head towards the infuriatingly soft laughter to see the dim glow of a cigarette lighting an unnaturally pale face, a face that was both captivatingly beautiful and frightening at once. "Who the hell are you? Why are you doing this? Let me go," he snarled, writhing against the cords binding him to the bed again.

The man simply gave another chuckle and left his seat to sit on the bed, his icy fingers trailing on Izumi's bare wrist. Izumi flinched, but was powerless against the man, tied up as he was. The man was even more captivating up close, his hair very fine and silver, covering the right side of his face. His visible eye was a very cold silver color, the pupil partially slitted like a cat's. "Tell me, boy, do you know Kurasaki Hisoka?"

Izumi's eyes widened in recognition. "He was my half brother. He died five years ago," the boy murmured in surprise. "What's it to you?"

The man smiled wickedly. "Wonderful. That boy is such an amusing toy and I expect you to be even more so, Izumi-chan." Izumi cried out in anger as the man nimbly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding his hands under the coarse fabric to test his smooth skin. "You see," the man whispered, leaning down to Izumi's ear as his fingers found Izumi's nipple, "I raped your brother, child, under the cherry tree in your courtyard, and then I cursed him to die. And now I shall do the same to you."

Izumi's still bruised face went slack in horror. "You... you fucking bastard! Don't touch me! Get your hands off of me!" He struggled ineffectually against the bindings again, the cords biting into his tender flesh and drawing blood. '_Oh God, please help me..._'

The man chuckled again, licking his way down Izumi's exposed throat and pushing the shirt back. "Wonderful. Scream and struggle, boy. You're a finer mettle than your brother, he stopped fighting so quickly."

Izumi cried out as his teeth clenched around the tender nub of his nipple. "I said get off of me! Don't touch me!" he screamed out this time, losing control to the tide of panic pounding in his ears. '_Please, Leafe Knights, help me..._'

"Such smooth flesh, such sensitivity... You're older than he was but still, I wonder, are you a virgin?" Izumi's whole body clenched, making the man laugh cruelly. "How wonderful for me, I do believe I will enjoy breaking you thoroughly."

'_Mannen... save me!_'

The man's hand dipped into the waistband of his pants, edging lower down Izumi's quivering stomach.

'_SAVE ME!_' "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Izumi shrieked, dozens of small blades of ice forming in the air and slicing through the cords binding him to the bed.

The man leapt to his feet, surprised at the sudden display of unnatural power. "Interesting trick, but that won't help you, child," the man said dangerously as Izumi struggled to sit up. He gestured and Izumi went sailing upwards, lifted by an invisible force locked around his neck.

"Let him go!" a voice called. Several large shards of ice followed by a stream of water and a combined pulse of sound and wind pelted the man to the wall. Izumi's body fell limply to the floor.

"Izumi!" Mannen rushed forward and cradled Izumi's crumpled body against his own.

The man stared coldly at the Knights, sizing up the trouble they represented and obviously found it to be more than his new toy was worth. "I won't forget this rude interruption. I shall take my leave now, since you got me wet," he said stiffly and faded to nothing in thin air.

The knights crowded around Mannen and Izumi anxiously.

"Oh god... thank you for saving me," the boy cried, burying his face into the front of Mannen's uniform. "He was going to... and... I couldn't..."

Mannen held him, but couldn't manage to say anything. It was finally Kei who spoke up. "Izumi-kun, we only came when you used Leafe. Mannen felt it and we were able to get your location."

Izumi sniffled, blushed and then wiped away his tears hastily, embarrassed at his weakness. "Oh, I see. Thank you," he murmured shakily, not able yet to leave Mannen's protective arms.

Kei sighed and rolled his eyes a little. "You don't get it, do you? You _used Leafe_ while outside of a Prét. We've never had a Pretear with that ability."

Izumi let the words float around inside of his head as he stared questioningly. "Demo... you said everyone has Leafe inside of them..." No one commented. "How many damn Pretears have you guys been through?" he muttered angrily, pushing away from the Ice Knight. The duo glared at each other.

"Izumi-san." Izumi turned towards Sasame, oblivious to Mannen and Hayate's scowl. "No one's ever done what you have because it's not common for humans regardless of the Leafe inside them." The Sound Knight smiled warmly and the boy blushed faintly.

Izumi suddenly remembered the other fight he ran away from and jumped up, facing the Light Knight. "Are you all right? This is why I hate Prét-ing," he added in a groan.

The blonde smiled and patted his side lightly. "Hai. I'm all right."

Izumi faced the Fire Knight. "Goh?"

"Hai, hai," the man laughed, grinning.

As quickly as he had become caring, he became suspicious and his narrowed gaze swiveled from Goh to Kei, then back, making them both smile nervously. The two youngest Knights intervened. They flanked his sides, both laughing. "Let's go back so we can get your wounds looked at," Shin stated, smiling brightly.

"Hai. Then we have to check those past wounds," Hajime added, "Your face is still a little bruised."

"Also… Your chest," Mannen added in a mumbled voice, pointing.

Sasame looked away, figuring out the outcome beforehand. Izumi yanked his shirt back together with a snarl and delivered a direct kick to the Ice Knight's head. "_Bakayero!_ You obviously take after Goh. You're both perverts!"

Goh chewed childishly on his bottom lip. Kei frowned and spoke, "Goh doesn't mean any harm. He's just out-going and friendly. You have no right—"

Izumi rounded on the Light Knight. "Don't stick up for him! But I guess koibitos do that for each other!"

"_Izumi-kun_." Shin grabbed the boy's arm but he jerked away.

"This boy is impossible."

Kurasaki spun again, glaring daggers at the Wind Knight. "Look, Mr. Stoic—"

"You have no real sense of the danger that lies around you. The only danger you see is of everyone wanting your body," Hayate snapped.

Izumi froze, eyes growing dull as he relived a past memory due to the Knight's choice of words.

‡ ‡ ‡

_"Is this your kid?"  
_

_The woman stared down at the boy with a sneer. "He's only here for today. His father's finding the little brat some old maid to look after him."  
_

_"A boy?" the man laughed, kneeling.  
_

_Izumi whimpered, backing away.  
_

_"He looks like a girl."  
_

_"Forget him." The boy's mother tugged on her client's shoulder. He stood and followed her into the bedroom.  
_

_Izumi refused to look up as the man came back out, finished with his business. His tiny hands clenched into fists in his lap as he stood near.  
_

_"You could make it in this world, just like your slut of a mother."  
_

_Izumi's tear-stained face was tilted upwards. The child only whimpered as the large hand slid over the front of his pants.  
_

_"Everyone will be after your body."_

‡ ‡ ‡

"Everyone... everyone _is_ after my body!" Izumi screamed, the air crystallizing around him.

Mannen pulled his head from the wall to see the growing chunks of ice aimed at the Wind Knight. "Don't… Izumi, stop it!"

At such a close range, no one felt there was enough time to react as the attack was launched.

"_Hayate_!"

Hayate's eyes widened as the figure clothed in white rushed in front of him and was then thrown back into him from the force the ice created when it crashed against the Sound shield. His hand hovered over a shard embedded in Sasame's shoulder, unsure if to pull it out. The Sound Knight made the decision and yanked the ice out, inhaling sharply.

Izumi slid to his knees and covered his face with his hands. "Gomen," he whispered, "Gomen nasai, Sasame!"

The Knight smiled weakly placing his hand over Hayate's, which had covered the wound. "It's all right," he said softly, "You've been through a lot." Hayate couldn't help the scowl set on his face even when he started a slight transfer of Leafe to encourage the wound's healing along. Sasame squeezed his hand and pulled it away, stopping him. His soft smile made the Wind Knight's features soften, but not by much. "Daijoubu, Hayate."

"Izumi-kun?"

They both looked over as Shin and Hajime knelt next to the boy. "He's unconscious," Kei stated, arms crossed, "An over-exertion of tapping into an unknown Leafe source like his would cause that."

Mannen walked up and lifted the boy carefully into his arms. "If it's okay," he started, "I'll take him home."  
Sasame nodded and the Ice Knight headed for the one door in the room. He walked out and left it open; his arms were full.

The remaining Leafe Knights stood around silently until Hayate spoke softly to the Knight he still held. Kei sighed, closing his eyes. Goh placed a hand lightly on his shoulder and he looked up to meet the Fire Knight's troubled gaze. Kei nodded slowly. "Oi. Go back to the apartment," Goh instructed the kids.

Hajime and Shin nodded, leaving also.

The brown-haired male wrapped his arms around the Light Knight's shoulders, exhaling deeply. "It's not bad enough we have to deal with those damn mayouchuu, but now this? Naze... naze...?" he said in an almost-pained voice, his hold tightening around the small frame. Kei reassuringly squeezed his hands, uncertain of what his lover really wanted to hear.

Hayate coughed politely, interrupting Kei's line of thought. "You two are still injured from that last battle. You should probably take care of that wound on Goh's side, Kei, especially since the idiot transferred so much Leafe to you in his panic," Hayate managed with a wry smile.

Goh's face brightened visibly, as did the tightening of his grip around the Light Knight's waist. "Yes, Kei, take care of me," the Knight whined feebly, his hands creeping to less appropriate areas of his lover's body. "I'm sore all over, make it better, Night Light."

A loud smack filled the room, sending Sasame half-feinting on the bed as Kei dragged a significantly more battered Goh out of the room, bleeding but beaming happily. Hayate quirked an eyebrow and stared after them a second. "Night light?" he said out loud to himself in dumb astonishment.

A soft chuckle floated from the bed. "Rather suits Kei, doesn't it?"

Hayate quickly moved to Sasame's side, eying his bloodstained shoulder worriedly.

"You did know, didn't you, Hayate?"

"I knew Goh's feelings... but I didn't realize they were together, no," he said stiffly, plopping down next to Sasame on the bed, brushing a few silver strands from his forehead gently.

Sasame sighed a little and relaxed into the touch. "You ok with it?"

"A little surprised, maybe a little jealous," Hayate answered, leaning over the Sound Knight, peeling off the slight man's bloodstained jacket.

Sasame flinched a little in surprise, his cheeks coloring though his expression was as complacent as ever. "What... are you doing, Hayate?" A ghost of laughter rippled behind his breathless words.

Hayate efficiently disposed of the jacket and set on the shirt. "I'm tending your wound, baka." The shirt tumbled next to the jacket on the floor, Hayate's following it. Sasame flushed, feeling Hayate's eyes like daggers down his chest. "Turn over," the dark-haired man commanded, face still unreadable. "I can't see your shoulder well enough," he explained to answer Sasame's hesitation and the man obediently, if not a little warily, complied.

Hayate soundless straddled the man, leaning foward to gently probe the half-healed gash on the Sound Knight's left shoulder. "Idiot, you shouldn't have done that, this cut was deep."

Sasame shivered as the Wind Knight blew a little Leafe over the sore flesh, a tickly-tingly feeling creeping down his spine. "Better for me to take it to my shoulder than that you take it in your chest," Sasame murmured logically. He tried to slow the increasing tempo of his heartbeat, acutely aware of his friend's closeness.

Hayate finished quickly, the deep gouge healed over, but instead of pulling away leaned forward and rested his cheek against Sasame's cool back. The Sound Knight's breath caught slightly, feeling the man's hands slide from his back to his chest. "Still tending my wound?"

"No, but I'm tired now. I used my own Leafe."

Sasame chuckled a little. "You're as bad as Goh with your excuses," he teased, twisting around enough so he could give Hayate what was intended to be a brief kiss.

The Wind Knight had other ideas, however; he latched on to Sasame's mouth passionately. Sasame obediently unlocked his lips, granting entrance to Hayate's probing tongue. He took a moment to take not that the cold man was a surprisingly good kisser, leaving his will weak as he melted into the anxious ministrations. Just when he thought he would be forced to pull back for air, Hayate released him, turning his attention to stroking down Sasame's bare chest.

"Hayate, stop a moment," he breathed. His partner didn't seem to hear, biting the arch of Sasame's neck and gently running a hand over the front of his pants. The Sound Knight bit back a groan, struggling with his resolve. "Hayate, stop." The man's fingers fumbled at the zipper in reply. With a quick movement, Sasame flipped over and rolled on top of the now very surprised and efficiently pinned Hayate.

The dark haired man had the decency to blush, control now obviously in his friend's hands. Sasame smiled, perhaps a little too feral for Hayate's comfort. "Later. Right now we're both beat up. And we have to decide what to do about Izumi. Hayate, I said stop."

Hayate stopped running his hand up Sasame's thigh and sighed in surrender. "That brat, ruining my mood even when he isn't here," the Wind Knight scoffed. "What's to do? He just needs time." His dark eyes narrowed. "Unless you want to continue, you should get off. This is driving me crazy."

Sasame rolled off with a smirk, snuggling against his side instead. "I meant that I think we should remove him from the city for a while, especially after that bully and that man tracked him down."

Hayate shifted a little, finding the new position about as bad as the previous one. "We can't take him to Leafenia," he said roughly.

"I didn't mean that... I thought we could take him someplace just outside town, someplace where he could take a little time to relax."

Hayate quirked a brow. "Oh? You sound like you already have someplace in mind."

Sasame nodded a little. "There's a hot springs resort just outside the city." Hayate remained silent. "Come, come. We can all use the rest. Just think, slipping into the steaming water under the moonlight... or something other than water..."

The dark-haired man thought on that a moment before his face started to turn red. "You're torturing me as some sort of revenge, aren't you?"

Sasame only smiled mildly in answer.

"Alright, let's go to the hot springs..."


	9. Onsen Resort

**Title:** Sometimes

**Author:** Wearable Bishounen

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Sometimes it's hard to leave the ones you love. Sometimes you find a new love at the most unexpected times and in unusual places. Sometimes the Pretear can be a male.

**Disclaimer:** We—authors **Lennith** and **Cheza-chan**—do not own Pretear in any way. If we did… well, some of you might not be able to watch the show.

**A/N:** Wa-ho! **Cheza-chan** again! I'm not going to leave a really long note this time—because class is in a few and I have to pee so baaaaaaaaaad! But you didn't need to know that (sheepish smile) …Hmm? What can I say? Ah… enjoy the chapter? (grins sheepishly and runs off to the restroom) Ah! I know... Izumi-kun can't change... He's programmed to be this way for a few more chapters until **Lennith** and I can get together again to continue this fic. (disappears)

* * *

_**Chapter Eight – Onsen Resort**_

The Ice Knight sighed and stared at the boy in his arms. He found it ironic for someone to look so fragile and delicate and not be. Kei was a perfect example. Mannen grinned at his deduction and example and continued walking. He would take the boy back home, meet the family. He disappeared into a back alley and took to the rooftops.

_A good for nothing kid with a whore for a mother and a Kansai accent, that's all I am._

Mannen assumed he wouldn't be meeting the lady of the house then. Imagine his surprise, after dropping from the roof of the mansion, when a young woman possibly two years older than himself opened the door. "Mrs. Kurasaki?" he said with a slightly confused tone of voice.

She giggled, and shook her head. "Kosuke-san," she called.

While on his way over, Mannen had had the right of mind to create a copy of Izumi's school uniform for himself. He stared up at the man that appeared next to the smiling woman.

Kosuke took a look at his son and motioned the Knight in. He sent the woman off to occupy some other room of the large house. "What happened this time?" the man sighed once they were alone, "No one's ever brought him home before. I didn't think he had any friends to do so."

'_Wow. I bet Izumi treasures _this_ father-son relationship._' "He passed out in class, and I volunteered to bring him home. Jun volunteered also, but the teacher knew Izumi-kun would have never made it home if he had allowed it."

Kosuke's dark eyes narrowed. "Well, take him up to his room." He turned to go find his apparent "mistress".

"Actually..."

He stopped, but didn't turn back around.

"I was wondering if he could accompany me on a trip—the hot spring resort just outside of town? We leave tomorrow." A sour Hayate had visited Mannen as he traveled across the rooftops. The older Knight then told him of the trip Sasame had been planning in secret. "There'll be adult supervision. They're even coming to pick us up, and you can meet them." The Ice Knight waited tensely for an answer. Maybe Izumi's proneness to outbursts came from his father.

"I'll meet them," Kosuke said in a surprisingly soft voice. He glanced over his shoulder one last time then disappeared into one of the downstairs rooms.

Mannen sighed and headed up the stairs with a rough guesstimate of where his Pretear's room was. He found it more ironic how the boy chose to regain consciousness once they were inside. The Ice Knight set him on the bed and sat back, surveying his surroundings. It was a normal room, void of as many images as possible. There was a framed picture on the desk of Izumi as a child, held up between a younger Kosuke and what Mannen could assume to be his nanny.

Izumi sat up with a start, his streaked black hair shadowing his features. "How'd you get pass otou-sama?" he rasped.

"I talked to him," Mannen replied curtly, "He's not that bad, you know."

"You met his new mistress?"

Purple eyes blinked. "New? Does he...?"

Izumi faced him with a scowl. "It's like he has a different one almost every week..." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. "It might have been a dream, but I realize I don't dream anymore. We're going out? Where?"

"Onsen Resort," Mannen replied with a faint grin, "Everyone thinks you need to relax. We all do." He blinked at the fleeting look of innocence on the boy's face.

Izumi glared at him then stood shakily. Mannen watched him walk into the bathroom with a questioning expression. _'He's awfully talkative and docile today. Well, we've only known him for about three days, and each time had been through an ordeal.'_ He sighed to himself.

* * *

Sasame gave a quick glance to the roof where Mannen and Shin were then back at Hayate beside him. Goh and Kei decided to stay out of sight. His attention was drawn back to the door as it opened and he smiled politely at Kosuke, bowing at the waist. "Konban wa."

The man nodded and allowed both men to enter. The Sound Knight stared around. The home radiated materialism and little love. Kosuke's firm voice cut into the thoughts of his inspection: "Izumi should be down shortly. You can wait in the den."

"Arigato," Sasame said, smiling and following the man. For someone so rich, he was surprised to see that there were no servants. He took the indicated seat—Hayate stood behind him—and met the stern gaze of the man across from him. Childishly, in the back of the Sound Knight's mind, a voice laughed: _"I'm older, no matter how you look or what you do."_ He lowered his gaze, allowing himself a small smile.

"What are you to my son?"

"I've been his substitute English teacher for the past few days," Sasame answered calmly, "Izumi-san's a wonderful young man, but a little aloof." Kosuke sighed in agreement, leaning his head on his upraised hand. "You just have to call on him and drag him from the shell he's built around himself."

"And you?" Kosuke's questions was directed at the silent and scowling Wind Knight.

Before Hayate could answer, a voice rang out: "Sensei!"

Sasame looked up, grinning at the boys in the doorframe.

Izumi glared back at him. "I'm ready now, sensei. Let's leave."

Mannen smirked at the boy's tone. "Hai, _sensei_," he added. He'd spent the night and watched Izumi pack a messenger bag with a few personal items.

Sasame nodded and stood, bowing to Kosuke again. "It was a pleasure meeting you, and we'll have you son back within six or seven days." Hayate nodded at the man, following after his fellow Knight.

Kosuke nodded slowly, not rising from his chair. Izumi stared at the carpet before him as the other two Knights walked back into the front lobby then moved stiffly towards his father. The man blinked and stared down at the boy hugging him awkwardly. "Izumi..." The only reason he'd agreed to allowing his son to go was because Izumi had already missed more days of school than the length of the trip so it shouldn't make any difference.

"I'll call when I get there," Izumi mumbled.

"Aa..." It was all Kosuke could mutter, reeling from the shock of the boy showing affection. Izumi pulled away and ran out to join the others.

§§§

"Transit?" Izumi stared incredulously at the station they stood before.

"Then we walk," Goh stated with a grin. He was standing several feet from Kei, still a little sore from the way his lover had helped him recover. Kei had his arms crossed and was blatantly ignoring the Fire Knight.

"I could carry you if you don't feel up to walking," Mannen said with a cheeky grin. Izumi shot him an icy glare and stormed ahead as the train pulled up.

"I'll carry him," Hayate muttered, "Straight off a cliff. Maybe into a volcano. Abandoning him in the Bermuda Triangle doesn't sound too bad." Sasame laughed, greatly tempted to wrap an arm around the Wind Knight.

They boarded and were on their way. People would have had to been blind not to notice eight handsome males such as the Pretear-tachi. Izumi and Hayate's cold demeanor attracted the high school teenagers. Sasame's warm smiles made them blush. Goh's adorable antics towards the quiet Kei made them giggle. And the younger Knights just begged to be cuddle.

The train came to a screeching halt and Izumi quickly exited, trying to blend in with the crowd before any of the girls confronted him.

"Izumi!" Mannen grabbed his arm before he got too far. "Don't wander too far. I was serious about carrying you. I did it before."

The dark-haired boy's face flushed in embarrassment and anger, but he didn't pull away. "Whatever," he mumbled, "Just get me there." Mannen smirked and wrapped an arm around Izumi's waist, lifting him. The boy's screams ran through the station. "What the hell are you doing! Put me down! _Mannen!_" The Ice Knight merely grinned.

Goh laughed at the sight. His laugh trailed off into a whimper as Kei pinched him. "Gomen, gomen, gomen. Kei, _gomen_..." The contract the two had agreed on was that Goh remain quiet until the other man deemed it fit for him to speak; his pleading on the train had been conducted silently. Hayate smirked smugly, sticking his hands in his pocket.

The walk to the hot springs took about 10 minutes, Izumi screaming the entire way. They entered the resort, Sasame taking care of the reservations. Four rooms—two to a room. "Sasame, please," Izumi begged, "Please share a room with me. I think I'll kill Mannen in his sleep. _Please._"

Sasame could feel Hayate's glare burning into the back of his head and sweatdropped. "Sorry," he said, smiling nervously.

"Roomies!" Hajime and Shin cheered, hands clasped and raised.

Izumi hung his head, still in the Ice Knight's arms, as Mannen walked off with him to their room. He was deposited carefully onto the futon once there. The Ice Knight shed the copied uniform with no regard to what Izumi thought and searched for the resort's offered robes. Wide gray eyes stayed glued to the Knight's pale and firm body. He felt a painful tug at his heart as he reluctantly remembered suppressed memories. _'Mannen's not like them. He's not!_

"Ah. Mitsuke ta." Mannen reached up into the closet and pulled out two robes, both sky-blue. He turned and tossed one at the boy, allowing Izumi a full frontal view. The boy's heart stopped, blood rushing from it to every other pore of his body.

"Get dressed," Mannen laughed, having done so already, "I'm not leaving here without you." Izumi moved stiffly as he complied, the first time in years he undressed before another male. The white-haired Knight suppressed any feelings felt towards the slender body before him. '_Izumi..._'

Izumi tied the robe and faced the other, looking at the ground rather than his face. Mannen walked over and took his arm gently, leading the way out. He paused to grab two towels along the way. The boy hesitated as Mannen made to open the doors that led to the hot springs.

"What's wrong?" he sighed.

"I can't go out there," Izumi whimpered. "I can't. Mannen..."

The Ice Knight smiled and pulled Izumi against him. Gray eyes widened and the boy trembled violently. "Trust me," Mannen stated calmly, "I know you do. You seem to be channeling my Leafe through your body. I'm sure you've noticed that."

Izumi's heart slowly stopped racing at the unadulterated fear that flowed through him. He hadn't noticed that, not until the fact had just been stated. '_Mannen's signature element is… ice…_' He slowly locked eyes with the older Knight and actually recognized what he saw there: understanding and concern. He smiled weakly. Mannen grinned and pulled him through the doors.

"Izumi-kun, yatta!"

"Shin, grow up," Mannen teased, "I'll get Kei to buy you that dress when we get back."

"Mannen-nii, hidoi!"

Izumi laughed softly along with the others there, actually feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time. He unconsciously slid his hand into Mannen's; his left to Mannen's right. The Knight blinked down at the head of dark hair that almost leaned atop his shoulder and couldn't help himself. He leaned over and kissed the dark tresses, squeezing the hand gently in his own.

To his shock, Izumi jerked from the gentle touch, blushing furiously and moving to walk further ahead. Mannen stared at the boy, shaking his head in utter confusion while Shin just glowered, hands clenching a little.

"Hajime-kun, is that the entrance to the springs?" Izumi called ahead to cover both the awkward moment he had just caused and to try to ignore the pounding in his chest. '_I thought he was ok, but he's a pervert like the rest of them, isn't he!_' Izumi glanced quickly at Mannen who now had a most unusual perplexed expression on his face, even a little hurt. Izumi blushed a little more, feeling a bit guilty. '_But... it didn't really feel bad, did it?_'

"Hai, this is the men's hot spring," Hajime announced, waving broadly to his friends. "The women's is on the other side of the campus, not that it really matters to us." The orange-haired boy grinned widely, his good mood contagious enough to get a weak smile from Izumi and a giggle from Shin, who hovered protectively at Mannen's side. "Let's take a trial soak while the others haul up the luggage?"

Shin nodded enthusiastically, tugging at Mannen's elbow. "Hai, hai! Mannen-nii, let's go to the hot spring!"  
Mannen managed to shake off his bad mood and smile at the boy, patting his golden head affectionately. "Yosh! Let's take a swim. Joining us, Izumi-kun?"

Izumi looked at Mannen, then the floor, then Mannen again. "Uh... yeah, let's go for a swim," he finally stammered out, putting some amount of effort into conjuring what he hoped was a friendly smile. Mannen just shook his head once in confusion and smiled, showily escorting a delighted Shin into the changing room.

Izumi couldn't help but let his eyes linger on the Ice Knight as the older boy slipped out of his robe and tied a short towel around his waist, wondering what the hell he was doing as he noticed the subtle ripple across Mannen's shoulder blades when he laughed. He shook his head vigorously and hastily stripped as well. The Ice Knight frowned disappointedly when he realized that he'd missed his opportunity to peek, Shin still tugging on his elbow.

To all of their delight, the hot-spring facilities were copious and elegant: a very large steaming pond of water with several more private alcoves surrounded by a lush garden. After a moment of appropriate appreciation, Mannen grinned and shoved Hajime into the steaming water unceremoniously.

"MANNEN-NII, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

The Ice Knight smirked wickedly. "You're our water expert. I thought you should test it out for us."

Hajime quickly got out and glared at him, water running in rivulets down his face, then grinned. He raised his hands and cupped them close before spreading them again, a swirling ball of water in the middle. "I'll show you an expert."

Mannen grinned also, energy swirling around his own hands. A gust of wind flew between them and the quartet of young men faced the frowning Hayate.

"There'll be no flagrant display of our powers. Humans _do_ run this resort," Sasame said calmly, stepping out from behind the Wind Knight. "That means you too, Hayate." He smiled at his friend's scowl as the three Knights snickered. His gaze traveled to the quiet Pretear that stood back from them all. "Izumi-san?"

"Hai...!" the boy said quickly, his arms encircling his slender frame as he stared at the Sound Knight.

Sasame smiled warmly, his own slightly darker gray eyes mirroring the action. "You should be relaxing. First, you have to rinse though." Hajime lowered his head at the white-haired Knight's chiding frown then shot a glare to Mannen, who was feigning complete innocence.

"Hai..." That said, Izumi still didn't budge. '_I can't... Not with them. Shin..._' He glanced at the youngest Knight and took note of the faint resentment behind his smile. '_Shin hates me... and Mannen..._' He shook his head and tightened the grip on his towel, then ran past Hayate, the doors sliding shut behind him. The Wind Knight stared for a while then glanced back at Sasame, who sighed and shrugged.


	10. Soap On a String

**Title:** Sometimes

**Author:** Wearable Bishounen

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Sometimes it's hard to leave the ones you love. Sometimes you find a new love at the most unexpected times and in unusual places. Sometimes the Pretear can be a male.

**Disclaimer:** We—authors **Lennith** and **Cheza-chan**—do not own Pretear in any way. If we did… well, some of you might not be able to watch the show.

**A/N:** Hello again, my delicious younglings! Resident evil **Lennith** here to present the chapter. Tonight's theme is "Let's play in the hotspring" brought to you by Benefibre, perfectly TASTELESS. Bubbles and boys! Bathing and brawls! You'll laugh, you'll cry, you might even get in a cheap grope too. **Cheza-chan** and I hope you enjoy. Thanks everyone, for the kind reviews! I'm a member of the Occult of Muraki. I heart him and I'm glad you enjoyed his brief appearance. We plan to keep spewing our fluffyfilth, so do not fret, poppets!

* * *

_**Chapter Nine – Soap on a String**_

Goh whimpered softly as Kei's deft and delicate fingers moved almost sensually from his shampooed hair down his back. Kei kneaded the tense muscles of his lover, leaning in to kiss the Fire Knight's cheek. "You know I can't stay mad at you," he whispered, smiling.

Goh grinned broadly. "I know." He pouted for a second as all touch disappeared then laughed as the water was dumped over him to remove all traces of soap.

Kei smirked. "I can always get irritated, though, which is often."

The brunet shook out his hair then turned on the low wooden stool, pulling the other naked Knight against him. He pushed the wet golden hair aside and claimed Kei's lips gently, lovingly. The kiss had barely been returned when nearing voices ruined their moment. Goh groaned, squeezing the slender body. Kei made a small sound in the back of his throat, pushing at his lover's firm shoulders.

Hajime, Mannen, and Shin appeared, talking excitedly about something or the other. Their conversation trailed off at the sight of their fellow Knights embracing. A slow smirk spread across the Ice Knight's face, but he refrained from voicing his comment. Goh's hard expression softened as he stared behind the trio at the sullen-looking Izumi who was followed by the two remaining Leafe Knights.

"Gang's all here," Sasame smiled.

Izumi's scowl was only a facade, hiding the feelings that coursed through him. He moved from between the group and silently sat at one of the faucets and shower hose. Goh let go of Kei and grabbed the small tub, filling it. He dumped it over himself, filled it again, did Kei, and then they both stood.

Izumi's heart began pounding in his chest. He felt the knot in the towel he wore was not tight enough and his fingers moved towards it. Sasame nudged Hayate to another section two down from the boy. Hajime and Shin also took up a spot not too close.

Mannen had to be the odd one out to sit right next to his Pretear. Despite the constant twitch visible in Izumi's shoulders, he wrapped an arm around their bareness, grinning. "I'll wash your back for you." Izumi's fingers twitched for even less than a second and he swung out, knocking the Ice Knight and his stool across the tiled floor.

"Mannen-nii!" Shin stood instantly, rushing to the older male's side.

Mannnen waved him off, still grinning. "Daijoubu, na."

The blonde nodded, smiling.

Hajime glanced at Izumi, who caught his gaze, and offered him a smile.

'_Hajime... He's the only who hasn't..._' The dark-haired teen felt himself smiling back. The smile on the Water Knight's face widened, his sea-green eyes sparkling.

Sasame splashed Hayate at his snort; the Sound Knight had made a comment about Izumi's slight progress. Though he didn't show it on the outside, the blue-haired Wind Knight usually wondered what it was that made their new Pretear the way he was; he lived in a shell of hatred.

"Izumi-kun?"

They all looked up as Hajime approached the boy. Izumi followed the still-smiling Knight with keen eyes, never looking away, especially when he knelt. Hajime picked up a washcloth, ran it under the faucet, and soaped it. "May I?" He held out his hand, expression questioning yet still pleasant, meaning no harm.

Izumi's mouth opened slightly, trying to find a right answer, knowing all eyes were on him. Hajime didn't seem to mean any harm. Out of the Leafe Knights, he was the only one who had never pressed him, after all. Finally his brain kicked in and he made a small noise of acceptance and nodded his head, taking a seat on the stool in front of the Water Knight to everyone else's surprise.

Izumi smirked in defiance at the surprised expression on Hayate's face. Mannen made a distinct choking noise before stomping over, snatching Goh's soap, and proceeding to wash himself facing a corner. Sasame hauled the Wind Knight back to the screened area before he started a fight with Izumi while Goh and Kei slinked onwards to the water, hand in hand.

The Pretear had to admit that it felt pretty good. Hajime had grown to be tall for his age, and willowy, his hands and manner gentle but strong. Rather than forcing tense small talk, the orange-haired boy only hummed softly and smiled as he turned Izumi's tense back to Jell-o.

The boy exhaled in relief, finally relaxing without the vice-like stress of all the others badgering him. "Mou, thank you, Hajime-kun. That felt really nice," he said honestly as he picked up the bucket of water and rinsed himself off.

Hajime smiled broadly, happy that he'd managed to get on the right foot with their mercurial new Pretear. "Anytime, Izumi-kun."

The dark-haired boy turned around on his stool and motioned for the other to do the same. "Your turn," he said, soaping up another washcloth. Hajime happily complied, extremely pleased at the boy's positive response to him. He did his best not the think of the hundreds of ways to use this tease his Mannen-nii as Izumi gently scrubbed down his back.

Mannen was already pissed enough, but when he heard the Pretear thank the Water Knight and offer to return the favor, he squeezed the bar of soap so hard it slipped out of his hand, flew into the air and crashed down on his head. He moodily waved off Shin's offer to scrub his back and hastily finished cleaning up, trying to ignore the way the two boys were talking easily to one another. Izumi shrieked as Hajime apparently found something ticklish and yelled at the laughing Knight, but it was obvious the two were just playing around.

'_Damn it, that just isn't fair..._' Mannen thought. '_I'm sure I could find something ticklish..._' He instantly regretted it, the thought evoking images of a wet and soapy Izumi writhing in his arms. "Shit, shit, shit," the Ice Knight quickly sopped up a spurt of blood from his nose with his washcloth and hurried out of the bathing stall to join Goh and Kei in the spring, only to find a scene that made his nose bleed worse. "Good lord, guys, at least take it to one of the alcoves. You're lucky it was me and not Izumi..."

"You seem turned on though," Kei smirked, indicating to the boy's bloody fingers. He undulated his hips, making Goh groan in pleasure.

"Take it elsewhere!" Mannen yelled, hands clasped over his nose. "Crap like that shouldn't be done in the springs. It's a damn health violation!"

"Mannen-nii!"

The Ice Knight stumbled as a figure landed on his back, arms around his neck. "Why are you yelling?" Shin murmured.

Mannen glanced back to see the two Knights had disappeared. "It's nothing," he sighed. His arms wrapped around the boy's slender thighs, holding him up. Shin sighed in content, leaning his cheek against Mannen's bare back.

"Izumi doesn't like you," he whispered, "I do."

'_Izumi..._' Mannen turned the thought over in his head. '_...doesn't like me._' "Shin."

"Hai?"

"Arigato."

Emerald green eyes sparkled and the boy laughed. The younger white-haired Knight grinned and walked to the water, stepping in slowly. He set Shin down then sat next to him, smiling. The blonde felt as warm inside as the water caressing his skin. He quickly realized something else had been caressing his arm. Shin stared up at Mannen, a faint blush tingeing his cheeks. The Ice Knight seemed to be doing it unknowingly for his eyes lay closed.

The boy smiled and snuggled against Mannen's side. He didn't even bother looking up as Goh and Kei joined them again, followed by Hayate and Sasame. The elder quartet settled into the hot bath, letting the warmth soothe them.

Hajime looked into the room then back at Izumi. "Ready?" He held out his left hand, smiling.

The Pretear took it and allowed the Knight to lead him out. Despite the rules, he still wore a towel; displaying his body was something he feared and was hard to do. Izumi stared around at the relaxing Knights; all of their eyes were closed. The squeeze Hajime gave his hand kept his gaze from lingering too long on Mannen and Shin and their closeness.

The Water Knight stood with his back to Izumi as the boy removed his towel and slipped into the water. Apparently, not everyone's eyes were completely closed. A lazy smirk manifested on the Ice Knight's face. As the Pretear settled into the relaxing heat, the even breathing of everyone was the only sound in the hot springs. Just for several minutes.

The Light Knight shifted in the water, biting back a smile and a laugh. Sasame opened his eyes from where his head had come to rest on Hayate's shoulder. Counting down from five, he closed his eyes again on zero.

"Goh!" Kei shoved at the Fire Knight, face flushed from his ministrations.

"God!" Goh glanced at Izumi, his grin wilting into a scared look. He sweatdropped, swallowing hard. "Can't you keep your hands to yourself for two seconds?" the boy yelled, "And I don't mean in a perverted way."

Goh grinned again. "Demo... look at him. He screams 'take me.' I can't help but to comply!" Reflexively, Kei lashed out, kicking the brunet into the short marble wall. He lowered his leg and collectedly left the water, wringing out his hair along the way. Goh twitched several times before actually falling to the floor, the marble cracked and crumbling.

Izumi snorted and grabbed his towel as he stormed from the hot water. "I find it hard to believe people actually relax around you," he muttered, "Except you, Hajime-kun. And Shin," Izumi added, his tone of voice becoming calmer. He quickly left.

The young blonde stared until the doors slowly slid shut, sitting up. He folded his hands and tried to stare at them through the steamy water. _'Izumi-kun...'_

Izumi practically snapped the door from its track as he opened it, realizing he'd have to share the room with Mannen later. His thought came to an abrupt halt at the kneeling figure in the room. "Hello?"

"Found ya."

Izumi gasped, eyes widening as Jun smirked at him. He backed up and found there was nowhere to go, even with the open door, which soon slid shut.

"I learned a few things myself," the other student chuckled sinisterly. "I finally get you, Izumi-chan. You're my payment." His employer controlled him from the shadows, allowing him usage of some of his power. When the useless pawn was finished, he'd step in. The only problems were those pesky men that always hung around his prize.

Izumi pounded on the shield, screaming. Jun's eyes were glossy with lust as he pulled Izumi across the room and tossed him onto a futon. With scars of faded pink already decorating his wrists, they were grabbed again, his towel leaving him. "Yada... Yada! Jun, stop!"

"You'll be begging me not to soon," the other boy chuckled evilly, quickly slipped his free hand between Izumi's legs.

Izumi emitted a loud, strangled scream, spasms racking his body as he began glowing. It all happened so quickly it was hard to tell what exactly happened, but before Izumi could launch an attack there was a loud crashing noise and Jun was flung off of him and into the wall. The silver-haired figure vanished from the shadows he sat in, a faint scowl on his pale features.

"You again! You fucking bastard..."

Izumi was both relieved and distraught to see Mannen pick his attacker up by the neck, lifting the stunned boy off his feet.

"You fucking bastard," Mannen repeated, his voice now so tight with anger that it was a hiss. "I ought to kill you!" Jun made a sickening gurgle noise as Mannen's fingers tightened around his slender throat. "It's your fault Izumi's hurt, isn't it? How many times have you done this?"

Izumi was pulled from his state of shock as Jun's fingers clawed desperately over Mannen's, his eyes beginning to flutter with lack of oxygen. "Mannen! Don't kill him!" Izumi rushed to the enraged Knight's side. He'd never seen such overwhelming anger in the young man's face as he tightened his death grip on the boy's throat.

"He deserves to die," Mannen growled.

"He does! But don't stain your hands with blood on my account," Izumi pleaded, forcing the taller youth to look at him.

Mannen looked at the Pretear for a moment, wincing at the red marks on his neck and wrists, and with a snarl let Jun drop to the floor. He gave the boy a firm kick in the gut. "You're lucky I don't castrate you," he spat, grabbing the boy roughly by the elbow.

"What are you doing?" Izumi tightened his grip the Ice Knight's arm.

"I'm going to toss him into the women's spring so gets banned from here," he replied curtly, shaking off the smaller boy's grip roughly. "Don't you dare leave this room. I'll be back shortly." Before Izumi could argue otherwise, the Knight slung the gasping attacker over his shoulder and slammed the door shut.

The Pretear collapsed onto the futon and curled into a ball. He either passed out or was too deep in shock to take notice of time, because it seemed Mannen was back as quickly as he'd left.

It must have been a while, because the Knight's rage had cooled down to anxious concern. He lighted to Izumi's side silently, gently placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You aren't hurt are you?" He asked as softly and gently as his touch. Izumi shook his dark head in answer, uncurling a little from his fetal position. "He didn't... you know... did he?" Izumi shook his head again, this time much more vigorously. Mannen exhaled in relief. "Izumi-kun... is this why?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Izumi replied stiffly, shifting to sit up. Mannen grasped his shoulders gently, the boy shrinking under the probing gaze. Izumi blushed darkly in realization that he was still nude and swatted Mannen's hands away, hastily pulling the blanket on the futon up to his chin and scooting away.

Mannen's brow wrinkled with anger. "Damn it, Izumi, I'm not going to hurt you, alright," he said in irritation. "I just want to help you, all of us do, and we can't help you unless we know."

Izumi drew back a little more, bristling at the other's reaction. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" Memories he wished forgotten swirled all too closely to the surface.

"Izumi..." Mannen reached out to touch the quaking boy reassuringly, but he jerked forcefully away from his hand. The Ice Knight's face tightened with hurt, the expression quickly sharpening into anger. "Fine, I get it, alright. I'll leave you alone for now." He rose to his feet and stomped to the door. "I'll be back later."

Izumi flinched at the sound of the door closing, pulling the blankets over his head. His eyes burned with a need for the tears he fought so hard to hold back. '_Everything I touch goes bad. I just keep making things worse, don't I?_' he thought miserably.

Shuddering with a repressed sob, he formed a tight ball on the futon beneath its covers, and let the dam holding his memories break. They flooded back into his present state of mind, each almost as physically painful as they were mentally. Izumi felt he had no choice now.


	11. Confessions

**Title:** Sometimes

**Author:** Wearable Bishounen

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Sometimes it's hard to leave the ones you love. Sometimes you find a new love at the most unexpected times and in unusual places. Sometimes the Pretear can be a male.

**Disclaimer:** We—authors **Lennith** and **Cheza-chan**—do not own Pretear in any way. If we did… well, some of you might not be able to watch the show.

**A/N:** Urgh… I don't feel good. I think it's my chicken alfredo fettuccini with brocolli… or whatever… (waves a hand) But that's not going to stop **Cheza-chan** from bringing out the newest chapter of this Pretear fic. Lemons! (rings the bells) From here on out, there are lemons… and to read these lemons, you must head over to the link that I recently put up in Wearable Bishounen's profile—the only thing in there. Enjoy!

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Ten – Confessions _**

After reporting what had happened to the others, Mannen meandered throughout the inn taking in little as he went. It was hard for him to believe that one boy could stir up so many feelings inside of him: hate, love, worry, concern, and even suicidal and homicidal tendencies. _Izumi doesn't like you._

The Ice Knight stopped and lowered his head, his expression shadowed and dark. '_Maybe he really doesn't,_' he told himself. Turning sharply to punch the wall, his fist stopped a hair's width from Shin's curious face. Mannen smiled slowly and opened his hand, cupping the side of the boy's face.

"Mannen, is something wrong?" His green eyes mirrored the utmost concern.

"Shin," Mannen sighed, slowly leaning forward.

Shin blushed as the older Knight's forehead pressed against his own and closed his eyes as the hand slid down and around his neck. He whimpered against the lips on his own, eagerly parting them. '_Mannen..._'

Mannen pulled the blond against him, slipping his tongue by soft lips instantly meeting the other's. They teased and tasted each other, all feelings new to them.

Shin broke the kiss, though Mannen still nibbled and sucked on his bottom lip, realizing the hall wasn't the best place for them. "There's several more empty rooms at the resort," he stated in a low, suggestive voice close to the Ice Knight's ear. He smiled a smile that made the innocence in him give way to obvious experience.

Mannen mumbled his agreement, feeling more wanton than ever, as his mouth hungrily suckled on the pale flesh of the Plant Knight's neck. Shin reluctantly pulled him away, kissing him quickly, before leading him off the main hall.

§§§

"It's a problem," Sasame said firmly, head bowed in concentration. The older Knights were situated in his and Hayate's room to have a meeting. "His fear, wherever it stems from, is hindering his own protection," the Sound Knight continued, looking up to meet three identical hard gazes.

Where it came to his Pretear, especially this one, Goh would always put his desires aside to focus on finding an answer, a reason. "I don't think it's just the Jun boy, or that other guy," he stated, red eyes narrowed, "It would take more than a few school years to scar someone that deeply."

"I know..." Sasame tugged his lip between his teeth, groaning almost inaudibly. "It's not helping any of us if we don't know what happened."

"...Minna." The small, trembling voice drew everyone to the door. A red-eyed Izumi stood there, arms hanging limply at his side and the inn's sleepwear showing how small he himself actually seemed. "Minna..!" he started again, his voice rising a pitch.

Surprising to all, it was Hayate who was there to catch the boy as he fell. He lifted him carefully and wordlessly, and carried him to the middle of the room, placing him on the futon. The Wind Knight stayed kneeling, but moved back, giving Izumi space.

The dark-haired Pretear pulled the sheet up, hugging it to his chest. No one made a motion towards him or any sound. Izumi sniffled, covering his face. "When I was about ten..." he hiccupped, voice muffled.

Goh clenched a fist tightly at his side. The only thing that stopped him from drawing blood was Kei's hand closing around his own. He glanced at the blonde with a restrained fury that was directed to no one in the room, but there nonetheless. Hajime appeared in the room, settling in quietly. His own sea-green eyes held an unreadable emotion.

"I was left with my mom for one day," Izumi continued softly, "Because my father had some important business meeting out of town and he didn't want to take me with him. One of her clients... He..." His voice broke, tears wetting the sheet held against his face. Nana hadn't even known about this story. Izumi swallowed hard and took a deep breath. His voice was steadier when he spoke. "He was the one who put the idea in my head that everyone was after my body."

With his fists tightly clenched, Hayate glared at the floor, his dark blue eyes harder than usual. Even Sasame was allowing signs of anger onto his face.

"He disappeared after that day but reappeared outside once more outside of my junior high school." Izumi lowered the sheets, staring at the simplistic thread design on it. "Nana had recently died around that time so when I came home looking as though I'd been fighting, he accused me of going through a phase of 'expressing myself'. I was just trying to protect myself."

"And when you got to high school?" Sasame interjected, curious as to how long such a behavior lasted.

"No." Izumi's chest rose sharply then fell as he exhaled deeply. "He was gone. Left the country was what he told me. But then Jun… And you… I thought I was never going to be free. I'd rather not be like my mother," he added in a whisper-soft voice.

Sasame nodded understandingly. He glanced around at the other Knights, taking in their final reactions. Kei kissed the palm of Goh's hand, leaning against his side. Goh wrapped an arm around him, sighing. He massaged the blonde's side, comforting himself and Kei.

Izumi stood shakily, putting Hayate back on alert. He regained his balance and smiled at the Wind Knight; an actual smile with no hidden fears or meanings. Hayate gave a small one in return, standing. He made his way over to Sasame's side, turning his head so his mouth was near the other Knight's ear. "He's still pure," he whispered. "That's a good sign."

The Sound Knight nodded absently, recalling the Izumi's reaction when he'd realized he was in his basement of his own house. '_He must have hidden down there countless times…_'

"I feel better," the dark-haired teen admitted softly, drawing the attention back to himself. "History like mine doesn't go away completely, but I promise to cooperate more often now."

"Take your time," Goh laughed with a grin, hand behind his head.

Izumi nodded and let go of the sheet. "Maybe I should give the springs another chance."

"That's great—"

"_Without you..._"

Goh hung his head, sweatdropping at the laughter elicited from the other Knights at the blatant shutout. '_He's healing. It must've taken a great deal of courage for him to come out and tell us the way he did._' The Fire Knight smiled, joining in the laughing.

Izumi left the room feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his chest, even smiling a little as he closed the door. '_They don't hate me and they weren't disgusted... Maybe there's a chance to be friends after all,_' he thought to himself as he turned to walk down the hall. He was a bit startled to see Mannen disappearing around the far corner of the hall, being lead away by Shin.

Izumi's heart gave a peculiar twist, causing his spirits to dampen. "I have to apologize to him later," he mumbled to himself, hesitantly starting towards the springs and cursing his teenage hormones when several methods of apology sprang to mind. "I have to stop hanging around Goh!" he cursed. "Next I'll be calling him 'Snowflake' and be constantly surrounded by shoujo-bubbles."

§§§

He hadn't meant to, but he couldn't help it. He'd gone there after the meeting. Tears now ran in rivulets down the Water Knight's face as he stood outside the room where Mannen and Shin were located. The sounds drifted clearly out to him and yet he couldn't bring himself to move.

One of the inn attendants entered the hall and stopped as she noticed the teen. "Are you all right?"

Hajime's head jerked up and he wiped a hand roughly across his face. He tried to smile his reassurance, but new tears just fell. The woman wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led the crying boy away, whispering softly to him. "Your friends," she said after they'd finally stopped walking. The Water Knight looked up and staggered backwards, away from Goh and Kei.

"Hajime!" they yelled but he turned and ran blindly through the inn's halls, not knowing where he would end up.


	12. A New Morning

**Title:** Sometimes

**Author:** Wearable Bishounen

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Sometimes it's hard to leave the ones you love. Sometimes you find a new love at the most unexpected times and in unusual places. Sometimes the Pretear can be a male.

**Disclaimer:** We—authors **Lennith** and **Cheza-chan**—do not own Pretear in any way. If we did… well, some of you might not be able to watch the show.

**A/N:** Shooooort, yes! I'm sorry… Before you read this chapter, it's imperative that you head over to AdultFanfiction . net and read the chapter that couldn't even make it anywhere near Fanfiction . net. It's pure smutty-ness between our lovable Sasame and Hayate. This chapter here… hmm! I guess it's just the aftermath of a few of the other Knights' actions. **Cheza-chan**, signing off! Oh, wait, back. **Moonish angel**, go right ahead—makey da art; it would be nice (smiles).

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Twelve – A New Morning _**

Izumi woke with the help of his nose. Gray eyes cracked opened and he whimpered from the late morning sun assaulting them. The boy tried to move and found himself entangled in the futon covers and another's limbs. _'Sou da ne. I stayed with Hajime-kun.'_ Izumi raised a hand, brushing back the Knight's orange hair.

Hajime murmured softly in his sleep. Evidence of his intense crying was the red blotches and tear streaks on his face.

Izumi sniffed the air again and glanced back, catching a glimpse of the double-layered tray of food by the door. He groaned, trying to pull himself from the other boy's grip.

Hajime sighed, shifting in his sleep. "Izumi… kun?"

"Aa. Ohayou."

Sea-green eyes opened and the Water Knight let go, raising a hand to his burning eyes.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Hai. Sankyou."

Izumi's eyes sparkled as he giggled at Hajime's English. Hajime smiled and stared over Izumi's shoulder with one open eye. "Asagohan," he laughed, standing. "Let's get washed up before we eat." He held out his hand. Izumi stared at it. Hajime grinned and switched hands. "Gomen." The Pretear took it and let the boy pull him up. Their laughter traveled through the hall.

"Itadakimasu!" Izumi picked up a piece of egg with his chopsticks and held them out to Hajime. "Say 'ah'."

"Ahhh." Hajime took the food into his mouth, chewing. He did the same for Izumi.

"Ano sa…" They both looked up at the open door to see a sleepy-looking Goh. "People are trying to sleep… Ah. Izumi-kun." Izumi waved with his chopsticks. "That's why your room was empty."

Izumi blinked. _'Empty…? Mannen should have been there.'_ He shook his head, ignoring the fact.

The Fire Knight yawned. "Mattaku…" He headed back to his room, closing the door. Hajime and Izumi laughed softly.

Goh fell onto the futon, groaning. Kei smiled, not looking up from his laptop. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Tch… Kids nowadays are full of so much energy and have too much fun." The brunet rolled onto his side, pouting.

"We're two doors down, on the opposite side of the hall."

Goh snorted, closing his eyes. "I'd rather be on another hall."

"We have to be near our Pretear," Kei reminded, typing swiftly.

§§§

Sasame chuckled, staring down at the bundle under the futon covers. "Hayate. I know it wasn't that bad. You're such a child."

"Urusai… You said 'special.'"

"This _was_ special," the Sound Knight retorted, "There would have been no privacy in Leafeania _or_ the apartment. Hayate, quit acting so stubborn."

"Urusai!"

Sasame shrugged. "I'm going to get another massage." He grinned as the Wind Knight shot up.

Hayate ignored the slight twinge of pain in his lower back. "You're not going near there!"

"Hai, hai." Sasame placed a hand on Hayate's shoulder, leaning in to kiss him. Hayate frowned as the white-haired man pulled back. Sasame listened to the voices his ear cuff picked up.

"Nani?" the Wind Knight mumbled, walking away from him.

"It's… It's nothing. Hayate?"

"Aa. It seems that whatever you're listening to is more important than me." He stood before the open closet, scowling at the robes. His clenched hand fell open and his body relaxed. Hayate faced his lover with a contrite expression, blue eyes darker than normal.

Sasame was caught in the gaze, but couldn't decide whether to embrace him or what. "Haya…"

"Why can't… things be the way they were…? We've been through so much…"

"You really are a child," the other chuckled, smiling warmly.

Hayate growled and slammed the closet door shut. "Fine! See if I ever try to pour my damn heart out to you again!" Sasame covered his mouth, smothering his laughter.

§§§

Shin couldn't help but giggle at every snore Mannen emitted. They'd gone another couple hours before the Ice Knight felt compelled to sleep again. The blonde smiled as he pulled on his robe, slipping from the bed. "I'll get us some food," he whispered. Mannen gave no inclination of having heard him for he kept sleeping.

Shin left the room quietly. He stood in the hall, looking down both ends, and realized he had no idea where to go. "And I reserved the room for the utmost privacy," he groaned aloud, holding his head. Shin bit his lip in thought and took the right side of the hall.

"Lucky!" The blonde walked back down the hall with a layered tray of partial breakfast and lunch: brunch. He beamed and balaced the trays while opening the door. Mannen had moved from sleeping on his side to sprawled on his back, almost sounding as if he snored louder. Shin sighed, but smiled, walking over to place the food on the floor on his side of the bed. He climbed up and straddled the older Knight's naked waist. "Mannen. Wake up. Mannen."

The white-haired Knight swatted at the air weakly. "Back… stay away…"

Shin laughed softly then shook him. "Mannen," he said more firmly.

Mannen snorted and his eyes fluttered open. "Eh…? Shin-chan…"

"Hai. Asagohan desu."

"A… sa… Go…" His head fell back to the side and he continued snoring.

The Plant Knight sweatdropped, tilting to the side.


	13. Ping Pong, Anyone?

**Title:** Sometimes

**Author:** Wearable Bishounen

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Sometimes it's hard to leave the ones you love. Sometimes you find a new love at the most unexpected times and in unusual places. Sometimes the Pretear can be a male.

**Disclaimer:** We—authors **Lennith** and **Cheza-chan**—do not own Pretear in any way. If we did… well, some of you might not be able to watch the show.

**A/N:** I caught a cold! (**Cheza-chan** wails) Hopefully, if I get the right medicine for it, it'll be over before "Kurisumasu" rolls around. Anyhoo… gomen? The chapter took long to come out? Well, I've had finals and I think my co-writer ran off to Connecticut.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen – Ping-Pong, Anyone?**_

Although Izumi wouldn't admit it to himself, he was curious where Mannen had disappeared off to and kept a sharp eye out for the spiky-haired knight as he and Hajime explored the resort together. Although he genuinely enjoyed the Water Knight's gentle company his mind couldn't help but wander a little. Luckily Hajime was also preoccupied and didn't seem to mind Izumi's passivity. He still hadn't told Izumi what had upset him so badly yesterday, but then he hadn't flat out asked.

Izumi wasn't used to having friends, so he figured that just listening and not prying would probably be the best thing to do. At least Hajime seemed to feel a lot better, especially after they'd shared breakfast together and taken a walk through the flower gardens. The orange-haired teen had enthusiastically answered Izumi's questions about the types of flowers and their characteristics, and Izumi teased him for knowing so much about girly things, though the dark-haired boy was interested in them as much himself.

It wasn't until afternoon that Izumi's ears picked up the Ice Knight's sharp voice by the table tennis hall. "Haha! I win again, jii-san! That makes ten games in a row!"

Hajime turned a little green around the edges and told Izumi he didn't feel well and was going to take a nap. Izumi nodded, a bit happy for the opportunity to confront Mannen alone, and waved goodbye to his friend as he quickly retreated down the hall back to his room.

"Kusooooooo, gaki! You're a demon with a ping-pong paddle!"

Izumi stepped through the doorframe to see Mannen and another guest standing panting at one of the tables.

"Sou da ne?" He winked cheekily. "Can't say I didn't warn you, pops," Mannen grinned, pushing his bangs and a bit of sweat back from his forehead. "Want to play one more round to see if you can unseat me?"

The other man laughed, lifting his hands in surrender. "Sorry, friend, but I'm not as young as you and I think I know when I'm whipped. Good game, I'll have to challenge you some other time."

"You're on, jii-san," Mannen said with a little laugh, bowing to the man as he left before noticing Izumi in the doorway. He straightened up with a little smirk, not bothering to straighten his yukata, which had come loose and partially open at the chest while playing. "Ohayo, Izumi-kun," he greeted.

Izumi snorted coolly. "It's a little late for 'ohayou', baka."

Mannen's smirk grew into a smile. "Mou, I suppose you're right on that one."

"Where were you last night?" Izumi cut straight to the point, taking Mannen momentarily aback.

"Well, I went back to our room like I promised but you had already gone to Hajime's," Mannen drawled.

"Goh said our room was empty," Izumi leered, getting the feeling he wasn't being told everything.

"I spent the night with Shin in another room," the white-haired knight shrugged nonchalantly. '_You don't like me, remember? What should it matter anyway._' "Shin didn't want to sleep alone and it seemed silly to leave him if you didn't need me."

For a second Mannen wished he had a camera. The complex expression of confusion, then shock, then disbelief that ran over Izumi's delicate face was worth a couple million yen. "Ne, Izumi-kun," Mannen started before Izumi could string enough words to make a formal accusation. "I don't want us to be fighting and I don't want to switch rooms if you don't mind."

The taller boy moved to stand in front of Izumi, his face loosing the playful smirk and putting on a concerned smile. "I'm sorry if I was rough with you last night. It was only that I was afraid for you, not only as our Pretear, but as our Izumi-kun." He laid a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, a little surprised that the other didn't flinch away from his touch again. "We came here to give you a chance to relax and get to know us, ne? If you really don't want to share a room with me or see much of me, we can talk to the others and—"

"That's not it!" Izumi blushed when he realized the force in his words. "I don't want to switch rooms either," he mumbled, suddenly feeling very small under Mannen's eyes. He decided to steer the topic towards something he'd have more control over. "Where's Shin?"

Mannen blinked a moment, moving back to the table and picking up his paddle. "In the hot springs, I suppose. He said he was feeling a bit sore." He grinned, enjoying his game of innuendo without actually giving the boy solid evidence to the night's activities.

Izumi stiffened and was about to hiss something out as Goh came crashing through the doorway, a red slap-mark throbbing on the side of his face. "Mannen-kun, lend me a hand?" the Fire Knight groaned, offering his bruised cheek to the Ice Knight.

Mannen sighed and placed his hand over the side of his friend's face, using a little Leafe to cool the hot flesh. "What'd you do this time to make Kei hit you?"

Goh sniffled in exaggerated hurt, while Izumi managed to collect his anger and replace it with curiosity. Goh and Kei's relationship was probably the most open, if not dramatic, he'd ever seen. "Well, he said he had work to do and brought out his laptop... So I told him this was vacation time and he should relax a little, and he hit me!"

Izumi and Mannen both sweatdropped. "Obviously you did something to make him hit you," Izumi said, knowing the general routine by now.

"Well... I did sort of give him a massage while he was working to, you know, loosen him up." Goh grinned a little wickedly, obviously recalling the "massage."

Mannen sighed again, drawing his hand back. "You should really know better, Goh. Kei can be pretty violent if you pester him and you know it. I can't say I envy you."

Goh's grin broadened, becoming even more wicked. "You would if you knew how good he is when he's not being violent."

Izumi blushed and Mannen pinched his nose. "Kuso, I was wrong. You deserved it, Goh," Mannen hissed.

"Haha! You'll be singing a different tune soon, gaki. And I don't envy you either, I'm sure you're going to have your share of bruises soon too," Goh laughed, waggling an eyebrow at Izumi, who blushed deeper and raised his fist in threat to the older man.

"Eh? I don't know what you're talking about, Goh," Mannen sniffed, nonplussed and obviously not getting the hint. He raised his paddle in challenge. "Care to play me, Izumi-kun?"

Izumi tucked up his sleeves and snatched a paddle as well, taking his place at the opposite end of the table. "If I win, you have to hit on Sasame in front of Hayate," Izumi grinned.

"Haha! That's a good one, Izumi-kun! But I'll warn you, Mannen is a table tennis pro," Goh whispered to him.

Mannen chuckled confidently. "Fine! If I win, next time you have to wash my back." Izumi nodded in acceptance and Mannen served, the ball moving at an incredible speed to the far left corner of Izumi's court. Mannen was pleasantly surprised when the boy easily returned the ball with a quick flick of his dainty wrist, increasing the ball's speed.

Ten minutes later, the two were breathing heavily, the ball moving almost too quickly for the eye to follow. Goh had backed off to the far wall, his eyes whirling spirals.

"Hah! Take this, Izumi!"

"Eat my Shinigami Backhand Flash, Snowflake!"

"_Snowflake!_ That's it! Dagger Parfait Smash!"

Goh sweatdropped largely then yelped, raising an arm as there was a loud pop. He peered over the appendage and squinted to see Mannen and Izumi staring, wide-eyed, at the mass of white smoke. "Uso...!" he sputtered, "A ping-pong ball can't explode!"

Izumi coughed, setting down his paddle. Mannen made a soft, incredulous sound as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. Goh dropped his arm, laughing loudly. He clutched at his stomach. The duo turned slowly, staring blankly at him. Goh straightened up, wiping at his eyes, and spoke through gasps. "Don't you get it? You _both lost_! Izumi, you have to let Mannen wash your back." The boy paled, eyes widening. "And Mannen... Mannen...!" The Fire Knight doubled over again. Mannen kept himself upright by clutching at the edge of the table.

The door opened and Sasame stepped in, followed by a scowling Hayate. "It seems you've all slept soundly and well to be this energetic," the silver-haired male commented, smiling.

Goh looked up and snorted, erupting into even louder laughter; his side began to pain him. Even Izumi smirked. "Go on, Mannen," he taunted.

Goh was rolling around the room, literally. Hayate stepped on him to keep him still. "Baka," he muttered.

Mannen took a deep breath and straightened up, a grin plastered on his face. "Yo!" He waved to the couple then sauntered over to the confused Sasame. _'I'm gonna burn in hell.'_ The Ice Knight wrapped an arm around the other man, saying a prayer in his head, and leaned in close.

"Mannen... kun?"

Goh squirmed and rolled out from under Hayate's foot; he wanted to see his expression. What an expression it was! He covered his mouth, tears flooding from his eyes. Hayate's dark blue orbs radiated unadulterated rage and fury; there were even hints of a prolonged death.

Mannen slid his hand down Sasame's thigh and the gray eyes widened.

"Mannen... Hayate's—"

"Forget Hayate." The Ice Knight's fingers inched into the folds of his victim's yukata. "How about... the two of us, alone, in the hot springs?" The kiss to Sasame's cheek drove the Wind Knight over the edge.

"What the **FUCK** are you doing?" Hayate wrenched Mannen's arm from around his lover and pushed him away roughly. Sasame clutched at the arms holding him tightly, shock keeping his eyes wide and mouth partially open. Izumi and Goh were falling against each other in their laughter, unable to stay upright on their own. "The reason you're still standing and alive is because we aren't permitted to use our powers," the Wind Knight hissed, his tone acidic, "And I'd rather not bloody my hands by doing such a dirty job manually."

Mannen grinned nervously, hands raised.

"Shouldn't the person you need to do that to be Izumi?" Hayate spat, arms still tightening around the Sound Knight, who seemed to not mind.

Mannen shrugged nonchalantly. "We're friends, at least, I think we are. Besides, I get to wash his back."

Izumi's laughter dwindled down, but left him smiling. "Gomen ne, Sasame-san." The Sound and Wind Knight faced him. "It was a bet on who won the ping-pong game."

"Oh." Sasame relaxed slightly.

Hayate became angrier. "To have that brat hit on my..."

Goh's ears perked up. "... hit on _my_—?"

"_Sa-sa-me_," Hayate ground out.

"Sou, sou. Ah. I'm going to make up with Kei." Goh waved then left.

Izumi sighed and rolled down the sleeves of his yukata. "I'm going to check on Hajime. He seemed a little sick when he left." He bowed, excusing himself.

Mannen grinned at the remaining pair of Knights and shrugged. "Ping-pong?"


	14. The Truth

**Title:** Sometimes

**Author:** Wearable Bishounen

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Sometimes it's hard to leave the ones you love. Sometimes you find a new love at the most unexpected times and in unusual places. Sometimes the Pretear can be a male.

**Disclaimer:** We—authors **Lennith** and **Cheza-chan**—do not own Pretear in any way. If we did… well, some of you might not be able to watch the show.

**A/N:** (cries softly) I don't know where my co-author went! I recall, vaguely, her saying something about leaving for Connecticut for vacation time, but… I have so many numbers for her, I don't know which to call! Oh… I can talk to her sister—I see her online a lotta times! (clasps her hands together and smiles) **Cheza-chan** here, worrying about her bestest friend. I bring you a new chapter… Stay with me and pray that our **Lennith** returns safely!

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Fourteen – The Truth… _**

Izumi found Hajime in his room, curled up with a book. The Water Knight smiled at him as he entered. "I guess it was a weak bug. It went away with a glass of water."

"Good. Are you looking for company or peace and quiet?"

"It doesn't matter with you. You're nice to have around."

Izumi smiled, blushing faintly, and sat next to the orange-haired boy. For several minutes, the only sound in the room was the rustling of paper whenever Hajime turned a page. The Pretear had almost drifted off when the Plant Knight made his presence known. He smiled brightly, hands holding a pot of colorful flowers.  
"Hajime-kun. Izumi-kun."

Hajime's fingers gripped the book tightly, trembling.

"Gomen nasai, Hajime-kun. I left without saying anything." Shin moved to the window in the room, placing the down in the path of the sun's rays. "I'll be back tonight."

"No!" Gray and green eyes widened at the shout from the normally collected youth. "No," Hajime repeated softly, forcing a smile. "It's not a problem. Izumi-kun and I are fine, ne?"

"Hai," Izumi smiled.

Shin giggled, returning the smile. "All right. See you later." He waved, running out.

Izumi turned to the Water Knight to question him about his outburst and found the other rubbing at his eyes. _'Again?'_

Hajime smiled, sniffling, "I'm allergic to those flowers it seems."

_'That's a lie because they're the ones around the resort. You were practically playing in them._' "Is there... something between you and... Shin?"

Hajime inhaled sharply, sea-green eyes wide and staring blankly. "No… There isn't," he finally said with a small sigh. He turned over, choosing to face the wall rather than his friend's worried face. "There isn't and that's the problem." Izumi sat silent, his cheeks blushing a little unwillingly, yet again not knowing what to say to comfort his new friend.

Hajime obviously didn't mind, for after a moment of silence, he continued. "Maybe it's hard for you to understand because you didn't have anyone to rely on... but we three kids always had a special bond. Mannen was always our leader and Shin and I always idolized him. Mannen was the leader, but I was the one who always took care of Shin. I guess I just grew more attached to him then I knew myself, but I didn't have the courage to tell him. Worse, I didn't think it needed to be said." Izumi may not have been able to see his friend's face, but he could tell Hajime was struggling against tears. "Izumi-kun... you know about Shin and Mannen, ne?"

Izumi felt his blood pressure suddenly increase a few degrees. "I know Shin is infatuated with him," he half-growled out.

Hajime turned back over and studied the boy's face intently. '_He doesn't know that they slept together—that they had sex though, does he?_' Hajime sighed and placed a hand on Izumi's knee comfortingly. "I guess you realize, then, what I have to compete with. I don't think I could ever beat Mannen in Shin's eyes."

Izumi made a noise that sounded like a half-choked snort. "You know that's not true, Hajime-kun! You're ten times better than Mannen. Shin would have to be an idiot to reject you if you'd just get it together and told him."

The willowy orange-haired boy smiled brightly at the Pretear's outburst, feeling a bit more self-assured. "Thank you for thinking that," Hajime surprised Izumi by pulling the boy down to him and planting a kiss on his forehead. The dark haired boy blushed profusely, pulling away hurriedly and pretending to be mad. Hajime just gave a little ripple of laughter. "I still don't know what to do but... thank you for listening to and understanding me, Izumi-kun. Can I offer you a bit of advice?"

Izumi blinked, still trying to ward off his blush. "Advice? Sure."

Hajime took a deep breath. "Please, just promise to listen to me all the way through and not fly off in a tantrum halfway through?"

Izumi immediately sobered, the change from teasing to serious matter palpable. After a moment's consideration, he nodded his dark head in accord. "Alright, I promise... Though I hope you're well prepared because you should know my temper by now."

Hajime nodded as well. "The reason why I've been so upset... After Mannen left your room last night, he ran into Shin." The Water Knight paused a moment, struggling to keep his own feelings in check. "I didn't mean to spy on them, but they started kissing in the hallway... and then Shin invited him to stay with him in another room. I couldn't help but follow them... Izumi-kun, they had sex together. I overheard it."

He glanced up, expecting to find his friend a firestorm of righteous anger, hissing and spitting and plotting the Ice Knight's castration in graphic detail. However, there was no anger in Izumi's face. In fact there was nothing. It seemed as if all color and energy had been sapped out of him, leaving the boy a pale and delicate doll. Hajime's face tightened with worry and took his friends cold hand.

"Please don't be angry with Mannen-kun… I'm not. He's just as confused as the rest of us right now. Izumi-kun, this is the advice I have to give you: Mannen cares about you more than he'll let on, but he doesn't understand what you're feeling and thinking. He's an idiot when it comes to these sorts of things. He won't understand unless you tell him clearly."

Izumi blinked off his stupor, the sea-green eyes willing him back to life. After a moment of contemplating his friend he leaned down, tilting Hajime's face upwards and brushing a faint kiss over the young man's lips. "I was right, you're ten times better than Mannen," he stated, getting up to his feet.

Hajime reeled a little in surprise from the kiss, his face flustering. "Where are you going?" he asked worriedly as Izumi moved to the door.

"It's already evening anyway, so I'm going to ask Goh to get us drunk. I think we both need it."

Hajime blushed a little darker. "Ano… I don't drink."

Izumi smiled. "Don't worry, I won't let Goh get you too wasted."


	15. Someone Just For Me

**Title:** Sometimes

**Author:** Wearable Bishounen

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Sometimes it's hard to leave the ones you love. Sometimes you find a new love at the most unexpected times and in unusual places. Sometimes the Pretear can be a male.

**Disclaimer:** We—authors **Lennith** and **Cheza-chan**—do not own Pretear in any way. If we did… well, some of you might not be able to watch the show.

**A/N:** I found **Lennith**! She _was_ on vacation in Connecticut! I have to see if I can bribe her into writing more with me… We have about two or three chapters left between us sitting on the computer; we need to start writing again! (sobs) Anyhoooooooo… this chapter is… the end of the very long, very emotional day for the Pretear-tachi. Ish still a lil' emotional—well, a lot. I hope you enjoy! (computerized voice): **Cheza-chan**, logging out.

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen – Someone Just for Me**_

Several hours later, Hajime finally escaped Goh's drunken wrath and stumbled back towards his room feeling very tired and very drunk but rather good. Goh had always been like a big brother to the kids and had enjoyed the sight of watching innocent little Hajime-kun get drunk. Izumi had escaped to the hot springs not too much earlier, saying he wanted to sober up and take a bath before he faced Mannen.

The Pretear had actually seemed happy, blushing prettily from the alcohol and laughing at Goh and Kei's antics. Hayate still seemed to be in a downright foul mood, because though they stopped in for a minute, Hayate had grabbed Sasame by the arm and fled the premises when Goh had brought up the idea of karaoke.

Hajime bit down a laugh and a hiccup at the memory, loosening his yukata as he reached his doorframe and slid the paper panel open. He was genuinely surprised to find the light on, and even more surprised to see Shin stretched out with the book Hajime'd been reading earlier and on Hajime's futon.

"Okaeri," Shin said cheerily, pushing up on one elbow so he could greet Hajime. "Mou, gomen. I noticed your book and wanted to read it since you weren't here—Hajime-kun!" The boy half-yelped in surprise as his friend fell to the futon and quickly enveloped him in a possessive embrace. The blonde wriggled against the touch, but Hajime's arms only tightened around him. "Hajime-kun, are you alright?" Shin asked plaintively, wrapping his own arms around his friend, though blushing a little at the implications of their position. Not even Mannen had held him quite so close. He brushed that thought out of his mind when he noticed Hajime's willowy figure was trembling. "Are you crying, Hajime? Please tell me what's wrong." The blonde pulled away enough to see the older boy's face.

Hajime was positively glowing, the tenderness and love in his expression was so strong, though tears streaked his face. "I love you, Shin," he said simply, lifting a hand to the boy's face, gently tasting the feel of his skin. "I just love you so much, Shin." He lowered his face to Shin's shoulder, holding him just as close as the tears rolled down his face endlessly and soundlessly.

If he didn't realize just how sincere his friend was, drunk or not, he would have believed the confession to be an elaborate joke. There was no mistaking Hajime's touch, his tears and his words though. "Hajime-kun..."

"Shin?" Hajime lifted his head from its nest on Shin's shoulder.

"Kiss me," Shin sighed, finally relaxing. He was surprised when Hajime placed his lips over his just how strong and fierce his feelings were. None of the gentleness and passivity he associated with the Water Knight was in this kiss; this kiss was different than others, so raw and passionate. The blonde was left reeling for air when Hajime released him and trailed down his neck with more hot kisses.

"I love you so much, Shin..."

Shin couldn't help but start crying as well, holding his life-long friend just as closely as he repeated the words over and over.

§§§

Izumi sang happily under his breath as he headed towards the springs. Despite all the trauma of the day he felt in good spirits, which he partially attributed to the alcohol. He also felt better about knowing the truth rather than being in the dark... and that Hajime would probably take care of the Shin situation on his own. With a giggle, he burst into the next line of song and opened the door to the bathing room and immediately fell silent.

Mannen grinned at him from inside the bathing room, just stripping off his yukata. "Yo! Don't stop singing, it's good to hear you happy," the spiky haired man greeted.

"What are you doing here," Izumi asked, genuinely and completely surprised to see the Ice Knight there.

Mannen just chuckled again, amused by the blank confusion of Izumi's blushing face. "I was going to take a night-time soak, if that's allowed. Care to join me? I can take you up on that back-wash you owe me and get it out of your hair."

If Mannen didn't know any better he could have sworn Izumi's red cheeks got even redder.

"Un," the boy nodded, stepping into the bathing room and closing the door behind him.

Mannen finished removing his yukata and headed to the faucets, glancing back occasionally. "Hmm. Izumi-kun, come on. I don't bite... hard." He grinned, kneeling by a stool. Izumi frowned, shaking his head, but walked over, removing his own clothing and folding them aside. His excuse for being so comfortable with exposing his body now was the alcohol. Its presence was still strong in his veins, but not like Goh's had been. He laughed softly as he sat before the Ice Knight, leaning forward a little.

Mannen reached his arms around the boy, turning on the faucet and soaping a cloth. '_Izumi..._'

"Mannen."

"Aa?" He pulled back his hands, placing the soap-covered one on Izumi's stomach.

The boy gasped softly, but didn't flinch. "Hajime heard you and Shin. He told me."

The Ice Knight's movements halted and he lowered his head so his bangs shadowed his features. "I forgot... I forgot Hajime thought of Shin as more than a friend. He probably wouldn't want to speak to me, but I do want to apologize."

"And… what about… me?" Izumi's voice was soft, serious, and level; no tremors or hitches. "Did you forget about me?"

"You…? No. I could never forget about you." Mannen dropped the cloth and wrapped his arms around the Pretear's chest, burying his face in the streaked dark hair. "Ever since I first protected you... since you ran into me... especially in Pret with you... I would never be able to forget you."

Izumi's stiff stature relaxed under the touch and he raised a hand to touch the arm around him. He started to push it away but remembered Hajime's words: _"Mannen cares about you more than he'll let on, but he doesn't understand what you're feeling and thinking. He's an idiot when it comes to these sorts of things. He won't understand unless you tell him clearly."_ He smiled faintly. "Wash my back so we can head to the springs."

Mannen nodded, slowly unwrapping his arms, and picked up the washcloth. He rinsed it out and re-soaped it, placing it against the soft pale back. He slid it up and across, covering Izumi's shoulders with suds, then moved down his sides. Izumi shuddered, inching away slightly. Mannen placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place as he covered the small of the boy's back.

Izumi's hands were tightly clenched into fists as he maintained his emotions. There was no fear or loathing, just shyness and a growing love. Mannen reached around him again once he'd finished doing the other's back and started on the front.

"Wait a minute... Mannen!"

The white-haired male sighed softly, letting the cloth slip from his hand. "I can't soak with you. I can't even finish washing your back."

Izumi understood Mannen's reason why as he felt the heat radiating from him. _'Mannen...'_

The Ice Knight stood, smiling. "Our bets are paid off. Oyasumi!" He picked up his yukata, pulling it on.

"Ma... Mannen..." Izumi stood, dropping his hands reflexively to cover himself.

"Aa?" Amethyst eyes regarded him with mixed emotions, but a smile nonetheless.

"Wait... for me?"

The Knight blinked, turning around completely with a hand on his hip. "Hai." He grinned.

Izumi smiled and sat, quickly filling a bucket and pouring it over himself. He repeated the process then shook out his hair, grabbing his yukata. He pulled it on haphazardly as he stumbled to his feet and joined Mannen. An arm was wrapped around him and the dark-haired teen couldn't help but blush and lean against Mannen's side as they left the bathing room.

On the hall with their rooms, Izumi pulled away from Mannen and ran to Hajime's room. He opened the door a crack and peeked in. The Water Knight clung to the Plant Knight protectively as they slept, Shin's blonde hair splayed across the futon they shared; the moonlight made it appear as though the golden tresses sparkled. He smiled and closed the door on the sleeping couple.

Mannen stood inside the doorway, waiting for his roommate. He closed the door once they were both inside.

§§§

Kei sat outside the bathroom door, sighing softly. He winced as Goh's horrible sounds of retching came back out to him. "Baka. If you knew you couldn't handle all that sake, why'd you drink it?"

Goh hung off of the toilet, blue in the face and sweating. He gasped for breath to speak. "Because... I was treating Izumi-kun and Hajime-kun. We all got drunk toge—" He gagged, turning his face downwards to empty his stomach. "Kei..." he groaned.

The blonde stood and opened the door all in one fluid motion. He took a towel and wiped at Goh's face. "Come on. Clean up. If you sleep, it should be better. You've already thrown up most of the sake." Nodding weakly, the Fire Knight stayed on his knees as he turned on the sink. His hands dropped limply from the rim and he groaned. Kei shook his head and helped his lover to his feet. "Pull yourself together, Goh. If you do... Well, I assume you have enough imagination to complete that."

Goh's ruby eyes brightened and a grin lit up his face. Kei smiled, knowing that would put life into the other man. Together, they washed up, the brunet thoroughly brushing, and headed back into the main room, falling onto one futon in a tangle of limbs. "I'm surprised you offered," the former drunk sighed, taking the smaller hand into his.

"You really should be sleeping, but… think of it as... an apology for slapping you," the Light Knight smiled.

Goh grinned and took the slender fingers into his mouth, sucking like a babe to its mother's teat. Kei keened softly, sliding his free hand down Goh's firm back. The few rays of moonlight streaming through the window illuminated their lovemaking right up until the end.


	16. Practice Usually Makes Perfect

**Title:** Sometimes

**Author:** Wearable Bishounen

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Sometimes it's hard to leave the ones you love. Sometimes you find a new love at the most unexpected times and in unusual places. Sometimes the Pretear can be a male.

**Disclaimer:** We—authors **Lennith** and **Cheza-chan**—do not own Pretear in any way. If we did… well, some of you might not be able to watch the show.

**A/N:** **Cheza** desu. Wow… it's been a while, hasn't it? I've never once forgotten about this fic, and I wondered if people were still waiting for an update. A good friend of mine used to always tell me to post a notice saying the fic would no longer be updated, but I knew this file was out here somewhere. GreatestJournal shut down, but I managed to save everything for this fic. Some things… I forgot to get, but the chapter today will be the final chapter. Nothing for **Sometimes** was lost, but… we stopped writing it at this point, as I am no longer in contact with **Lennith**. I read it over and it seemed things would have gotten interesting. My apologies. For those of you that do find this chapter and read it, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did (bows)

* * *

_**  
Chapter Sixteen – Practice Usually Makes Perfect**_

_"Mannen, will you just go to bed already? You're keeping me awake like that," Izumi whined. _

_The Ice Knight started from his stillness at the window at first at the sudden noise in the silence. Snow was falling quietly outside the inn's window, causing the hot springs to steam eerily. "Ah, gomen," Mannen apologized quickly. He moved hesitantly away from the window and plodded to his futon. "I was just watching the snow." With a slight huff, he let himself drop to the thick blankets. He had also been pointedly trying to avoid getting into bed with Izumi sprawled out next to him. His heart gave a firm thud as the Pretear stretched and shifted. Trying to ignore it, Mannen squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will his blood temperature to drop.  
_

_"Yeah, but it's late," Izumi said curtly. "The snow will be there tomorrow."  
_

_"Hah, you're right. Oyasumi, Izumi-kun." His shoulder twitched as he felt Izumi's weight shift closer.  
_

_"Aho, aren't you going to give me a goodnight kiss?"  
_

_Mannen's eyes flew open. A "goodnight kiss"? Had Izumi gone mad? He was startled again to see the dark-framed face so close to his when his thinking cleared enough to register his vision. The Ice Knight gave an undignified squeak in surprise at his body's instantaneous reaction. Maybe Izumi HAD gone mad, to be so close to him with his face flushed like that. But then, if he got a kiss out of the deal, who was he to argue, right? "O-of course! I didn't think you'd want one," he said stupidly. _

_Before he could say anything else dumb, or let Izumi change his mind, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his Pretear's offered mouth. He'd intended it to be just a light peck; closed mouth. The teen was so easy to scare off.  
_

_Mannen certainly didn't expect Izumi to lean into the kiss, but he had to give another squeak when he felt the boy's tongue slip into his mouth. He pulled away sharply in shock. "I-Izumi-kun?!"  
_

_Izumi only wriggled closer, bringing their bodies into contact. "Man..nen.." he whispered, nipping at the Knight's ear. "I want you... now." With an urgent gesture, he pulled at the neck of Mannen's sleeping robe, exposing his toned chest. _

_Mannen gave a choked gasp, his heart skipping a beat and plunging into a quicker rhythm. "Are you... sure about this? Izumi, I can wait for you."  
_

_"I can't," Izumi replied softly but firmly, his hands loosening his own robe. "Please, Mannen?" _

_He couldn't answer that though, because the Pretear's lips locked him away again. Mannen opened his mouth to give way to his prying tongue, drawing it into his mouth and tasting it with his own. He let his fingers entwine in Izumi's dark tresses, cupping the slender neck protectively as he rolled to cover his soon-to-be lover. Izumi's breathing hitched, already coming in labored pants. He murmured the other's name again, arching into each touch. _

_Mannen gave a low chuckle, letting his hands slip under the cotton of Izumi's robe and brush over the younger boy's soft skin. "Eager, aren't we?" He smiled, feeling his partner's nipple contract and harden under his palm. Not that he was any less eager, not with Izumi's heated body pressing against his so urgently, the boy's face flushed and eyes half-lidded with need.  
_

_"Yes. See for yourself." Izumi parted his legs a bit, guiding Mannen's hand to show him just how eager he really was. _

_The elder had to grit his teeth in self-control, exposing his partner's taut member jutting hard and slick in contrast to his softly heaving stomach. "Neither of us are going to last long," he said, abandoning reason and surrendering to their shared need. They explored one another roughly and with abandon, as if starved for too long from one another. _

_Izumi cried out when Mannen got the courage to grasp his erection, but begged his lover to touch him more. They clutched close to one another, their disheveled garments entangling as their hips ground together. The sheets quickly dampened with their sweat as they spiraled closer to climax, each calling the other's name with only the falling snow as witness to their uninhibited passion.  
_

_Snow. Snow? Wasn't it still summer?_

_+ + +  
_  
Mannen awoke from his dream with a sharp inhalation. His purple eyes focused on the sunlit ceiling. They were still at the hot springs resort. It was still summer. He let out his breath gingerly, acutely aware of the throbbing between his legs. '_Dammit, now is not the time for a wet dream, Mannen!'_ he admonished himself. '_Izumi would freak out if he knew you were dreaming something like that!'_ With a grimace he let his head loll to the side... and stopped breathing when he found himself staring directly into Izumi's face. '_Shit! He's going to kill me!_' he thought in a panic, awaiting the first blow for a moment before he realized the teenager was asleep.

Izumi had somehow worked his way over to Mannen's futon and was now nestled against the elder's side. Mannen's heart eventually slowed. He was lucky, incredibly lucky, that Izumi was asleep. His proximity wasn't helping his problem though. Neither was the fact that his face was serene and beautiful when he slept. With a gentle smile, Mannen gently traced the boy's jaw with a finger, sweeping a few stray strands of dark chocolate colored hair out of his face. He wanted the peaceful moment to linger, but he could feel his body's sure reaction only getting increasingly worse. "Izumi-kun," he said softly.

There was no response, so he repeated himself with an accompanied shake. Mannen's brow wrinkled, both in puzzlement and in building frustration. Izumi was sleeping solidly as a rock, apparently. '_Oh, he was pretty drunk last night... That's probably it.'_ The Ice Knight grimaced again. He wished he hadn't had that dream. If he wasn't already so tight he'd be enjoying this unexpected snuggle-time immensely and would have used it to his advantage. Advantage?

A mischievous smirk replaced the worried frown on his handsome face. "Well... if he's so dead asleep... I suppose he wouldn't notice if I touched him a little, ne, Izumi-kun?" He giggled into the void of response. Carefully, he pulled himself up to one elbow and leaned over so he could get a better view. He traced over the Pretear's lips with his thumb, admiring their shape and softness. "You're beautiful when you're like this," he whispered.

His pale face darkened, an unbidden memory of how that same face had looked in the throes of lovemaking surfacing in his mind. He pinched his nose in an effort to staunch back a nosebleed. When he felt he had a bit more self-control again, he curiously tousled the sleeper's mussed hair, taking a moment to appreciate its light scent. Izumi seemed to be completely dead to the world; he had yet to show any response at all to any of Mannen's gentle prodding.

After a moment of deliberation, he worked up the nerve to slip his hand into the neck of Izumi's loosened yukata. The skin was so fine and smooth, like warm china. Mannen stiffened when he felt the boy's nipple harden beneath his palm, just as it had in his dream.

"Mann..." Izumi stirred a little, nestling into Mannen's body and touch. '_Shit!_' Both out of fear of the Pretear waking and his now urgent need to relieve himself Mannen jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom.

+ + +

"Izumi..." he sighed as he finally released his seed and ended his misery. He grimaced as the shower quickly washed away the sticky mess. It had seemed both cheap and unsatisfying after the dream and the impromptu grope session. With another sigh he turned off the water and draped a towel around his waist. "Izumi... damn that Izumi."

"Why are you damning me so early in the day, Mannen?"

The Knight nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Izumi standing in the entrance of the bathroom. He certainly looked a lot less agreeable than he had last Mannen had seen him. He hadn't been there long... had he? He didn't know what happened, right? Mannen felt his cheeks redden with guilt. Izumi looked even less amused. "Er, I was just... wondering how late you were going to sleep," Mannen laughed, hoping it sounded more teasing than nervous. "After all, what am I to do without your marvelous company?"

Izumi's mouth set in a hard line. "I'm sure you'd find something," he said tartly, bringing a hand to his temple.

"Hangover?" Mannen asked with a little smile.

"Yeah... It feels like my head's in a vice... and that everything has just been blasted," he admitted. His brow smoothened slightly. "Sorry."

Mannen pouted playfully. "I was worried, you know. We seemed to be doing so well last night and this morning and all, so I'd have been hurt if you were suddenly mad at me for no reason."

"This morning?" The Pretear's head perked.

"You're apparently a snuggler, Izumi-kun!" Mannen's smile grew tenfold when he saw Izumi's jaw drop, then click shut as his face turned beet red.

"Kn-Knock it off!" The Pretear pushed by him roughly to get to the sink. He shakily applied toothpaste to his brush and shoved it in his mouth. "It wasn't on purpose, so don't get all bigheaded on me. And you better not have done anything perverted!"

Mannen raised a brow. "And coming into the bathroom before I finish showering isn't, Izumi-kun? If you'd been one second earlier, you would have had a full frontal."

Izumi managed to turn so dark he was nearly purple. "Oh, go put some clothes on already!" he snapped.

"Hai, hai." Mannen smirked. He hadn't denied it, had he? "Oi, hurry up! I want to eat breakfast with the others."

Securing the toothbrush between his teeth, Izumi turned away from the sink and hurriedly pushed the white-haired Knight out of the bathroom, slamming the door in his face. Mannen chuckled softly and ran a hand through his damp hair. Izumi muttered angrily as he finished brushing his teeth.

"Hurry up," Mannen sighed from the other side of the closed door, rapping his knuckles idly against its wooden surface.

Izumi ignored him as he stripped out of his yukata and stepped under the hot spray of the shower. He closed off all other senses save for touch, which allowed him to indulge in the soothing, heated waters that cascaded down his body. The past few days of his supposed "vacation" had been a living hell; there were about four more days left. Stepping out of the bathroom several wonderful minutes later, Izumi counted another day down the drain.

Mannen had patiently waited and was now rewarded with seeing his Pretear in all his glory.

Hajime and Shin were unexpectedly stopped as they headed down to breakfast by the body crashing through the shoji door. The orange-haired Knight pulled his companion away from the crumpled figure. Mannen shot up suddenly and scrambled frantically out of the way. Shin gasped, staring at the ice spears embedded in the wall.

"Pretend you don't see," Hajime whispered, squeezing the blonde's shoulder. He didn't heed his own advice, though, and glanced into the broken room as they passed. "Ohayou, Izumi-kun."

The brunet glanced out at them and his response died on his lips. Shin still glowered heatedly at him. "Ohayou," he quickly mumbled, turning away. Thirty minutes later, Izumi joined his party. To his dismay, the only seat available was beside Mannen.

"'Morning, Izumi-chan," Goh chirped from where he sat three heads away.

'_Izumi…_ chan…' The Pretear's fists clenched tightly atop his thighs as he struggled to remain calm. "'Morning," he mumbled, bowing his head to avoid looking at the younger blonde on the other side of the table.

Hayate opened his deep blue eyes after silence had fallen and fixed them on the boy directly across from him. "You're paying for what you destroyed."

"I didn't destroy anything," Izumi sighed loudly. A faint smirk tugged at his lips and he fixed the man with a smug gaze. "Mannen was the one who destroyed the door and the wall."

The Wind Knight leaned his head atop his upraised hand. "So he flew through them by himself?"

"He's stupid like that."

Sasame placed a hand atop the Ice Knight's, quieting the boy's comments. All eyes were now on the obstinate duo and their argument.

"You're paying whatever it costs," the Wind Knight said in a voice that left little room for argument.

Izumi squeezed himself into that proverbial 'little room'. "I didn't ask to be here," he snapped, eyes blazing. "I know my father consented to this trip but I can place a call that puts an end to the thing."

Hayate smirked, tilting his head slightly. "Call him. When you do, I'd like to speak with him. Or better still, Sasame could do it. People tend to believe him no matter what he says."

Izumi glanced at Sasame, who smiled innocently, then quickly looked away. "I'll pay whatever…" Shortly after his consent, the door slid open and several kimono-clad you women streamed in with their food. The various trays and bowls were laid out before the group of eight and each maiden waited until they could all bow together in unison. As they left and the last young girl was closing the door, Izumi caught her gaze and took note of the playful gleam in her green eyes. He scoffed and snapped open his chopsticks.

Reaching for the platter contained the fried egg, the young boy scowled as his utensils clicked with another's. Narrowed eyes glared at the culprit—Hayate—and he untangled their chopsticks to snag the piece the older man had been waiting for. "Brat," the Wind Knight hissed.

Izumi ignored him and continued chewing on his prized food. He began filling his plate with more egg and also a few pieces of salmon. Sasame placed a bowl of rice beside his Pretear's right hand with a smile. Izumi didn't seem to notice. He'd been reaching blindly for a cup to pour himself tea when a second set of fingers intertwined with his. He swallowed hard, staring at the silver Leafeania bangle before allowing his eyes to travel up to the genuinely surprised expression of the Ice Knight.

"Gomen," the white-haired young man apologized, pushing the cup in the brunet's direction.

Shin bowed his head, his golden brown hair falling forward and ghosting along the top of the table. "Careful," Hajime said softly, reaching across the table to tuck the silken strands behind the younger boy's ear. He smiled as he sat back down, but inside, he was just as torn as Shin was. Seeing Mannen and Izumi together still caused the Plant Knight pain. '_Shin, look at_ me.'

At the moment, Shin giggled softly and allowed Sasame to loosely braid his hair to keep it out of the way. Hajime blinked at the hand landing atop his head and turned to stare up at a grinning Goh. His cheeks colored slightly and he shook his head, accepting the unspoken advice.

Immediately after the table was cleared and the maidens left, Izumi tried to follow.

"Wait a minute, Izumi-kun."

He froze and felt his cheeks heat instantly at Sasame's voice calling him. He glared over his shoulder and took note of how Hayate's arm barred the other Knight from going anywhere. "What is it?"

Sasame hesitated a moment, taking the time to gather his thoughts; Hayate's thumb idly caressed the inside of his palm. He drew his hand away discreetly. "I think we should take your remaining days here and use them to practice your Pretear abilities."

The chance to salvage the trip had just been shot to hell. Izumi slumped against the wall, covering his face.

The flaxen-haired man continued, "Right now, you have an unknown Leafe that you draw from. That Leafe must work in accordance with our own. As something like this has never happened before, we're unsure of the outcome if you get too overemotional in battle and I would hate for you to be even more at risk than your are since you've become Pretear."

"Practice, huh…" Izumi's expression became guarded as he slowly nodded. "All right."

* * *

"What the hell did you get me into?" Jun stopped pacing long enough to push his auburn hair out of his narrowed eyes but only succeeded in making himself even more agitated as the flopped down once again to hinder his sight. True to his word, Mannen had indeed tossed the boy into the women's hot springs, leading to him now congregating outside with the mysterious man that continued to offer him "jobs". Jun turned and glared at the figure leaning casually against one of the many boulders surrounding the resort.

The man felt the heated stare and turned to grace the boy with a bright smile. "You chose to play along, boy."

"Boy?" Jun seethed through clenched teeth. "Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?" he yelled, storming over to grab the man by the front of his jacket.

A chuckle escaped him that left the boy trembling and he deftly pried the fingers away from the clean material. The visible silver eye shone with something Jun was unable to place, unable to recognize. "Who I am, boy, is of no concern to you. But I'll tell you anyway, because I like your attitude." He dipped his head and took the soft lobe of the brunet's ear gently between his teeth. "My name is… Muraki."

Jun regained enough sense to weakly push himself away; his arm was drawn across his face to hide the deep blush. Muraki chuckled once again and drew out a cigarette from the inner breast pocket of his jacket. He placed it between his lips. "What do you hate so much, boy?"

"Everything," Jun panted, trying desperately to calm his breathing. The silver gaze gave him a quick once-over that left him feeling naked and vulnerable.

Muraki inhaled deeply and watched the smoke drift then vanish. The boy wasn't bad-looking—dark eyes that had long since learned the secret of locking away one's soul and short auburn hair that complemented sun-tanned skin—but there was something about the Kurosaki bloodline that produced young boys who were too damn gorgeous for their own good. Muraki took another long drag of his cigarette and spoke as he released it, "Someone other than myself seeks to use you, boy. My, the world has become an interesting place."

"What the hell are you babbling about, old man?" Once again in control of his emotions, Jun scoffed and adjusted himself into a more casual stance. "I accepted your offer to play with Izumi-chan."

"And 'play' you shall, dear boy, but only I get the true pleasure of breaking him." Muraki glanced in the boy's direction, his amusement drawn from the outline of a dark figure standing with its arms wrapped around the scowling Jun. '_What _do_ you hate so much_?' He returned his attention to where his newest conquest lay.

* * *

Izumi tapped his boot-covered foot impatiently, his cheeks a bright crimson color. Goh was chewing on his fist hard enough to draw blood but he dared not laugh if he wanted to remain alive. It was an amazing thing to see Leafe reconfigure itself to accommodate a man's body. Kei had turned away, his shoulders shaking violently.

_Oi_—

"Shut up!" Izumi yelled, the red in his face deepening. He uncrossed his arms and dropped them to his sides, curling his fingers into the palms of the white, wrist-length gloves on his hands. Unlike being in Prét with Kei, the blue pants he wore were fairly loose and came down to cover the tops of the calf-high boots. Izumi's original intention for keeping his arms crossed was to cover himself. The white top remained sleeveless and form fitting, exposing more than the boy would have appreciated.

Sasame gave a slight nod of his head, which Goh caught. The brunet lightly touched the blonde's shoulder and they both disappeared.

'_Izumi… pay attention._' Mannen's brow furrowed deeply. '_Izumi_!'

The Pretear's grays eyes widened and he spun to stare at the Ice Knight.

_Where are you looking, idiot? Behind you!_

Izumi glanced over his shoulder to see Goh stand there with a smile and tossing a ball of fire from one hand to the other.

_You're dead now. We both are._

"Shut up," Izumi hissed, clenching his fists tighter. He heard Hayate take a deep breath and idly wondered what would be screamed at him next.

_Relax,_ the integrated Knight said in a voice so surprisingly calm the boy had no choice but to do so. That action made him more aware of his surroundings than he'd ever been before and he found himself leaving the ground, escaping Kei's attack. _Not too high,_ Hayate warned.

"Aa… But, Hayate—"

_They're both coming. Take the offensive._

"Hai!"

Sasame smiled as he watched the mock, mid-air battle. Izumi was no longer yelling, which meant Hayate was doing something right. Mannen found himself smirking at the chill in the air as Hayate's element Leafe stirred things up. '_Protest all you want, you've already accepted me, Izumi. Dare I think it…?_' The young man grinned foolishly as his mind strayed down that perverted path.

Izumi slowly landed. The Prét came undone once his feet touched the ground and Hayate turned away quickly so no one could see his pleased expression. Their congratulatory moment was short-lived, though. Izumi covered his ears, trying to stave off the sickening feeling crashing over him. "Mayou… chuu…"

The surrounding shrubs rustled and everyone fell into a protective stance around the boy—a ruse by a puppet. Izumi screamed, reaching out for the nearest person, as he was lifted into the air from the leafy tendrils wrapped tightly around him.

"Izumi!"

"Izumi-kun!"

There was another scream followed by Hajime yelling the Plant Knight's name. The sounds of struggles below him increased tenfold as Izumi shut his eyes. He could feel the Leafe he possessed slowly being drained away, leaving him light-headed.

"Izumi, hang on!"

The young boy pictured himself raising his right hand and his eyes flew wide in surprise as another's closed around it. Izumi found himself staring up at the grinning Goh before the area surrounding him filled with a blinding light.

+ + +

With a little help from Kei and Hajime, Shin was able to grow the shrubbery surround the resort to give them their privacy. Once finished, the youngest Knight resumed his place beside Mannen, Hajime moving up to his free side. Kei stood with Goh, who held the scowling Pretear capture. Sasame looked around at the other Knights then stopped forward. Izumi's body relaxed in Goh's grip and his eyes widened. "Handing you off to Hayate wouldn't be safe," the flaxen-haired man said in a smooth voice. He held out his right hand.

"But Hayate… He's the best choice." Izumi jerked away from Goh and rushed to the silent Wind Knight. He thrust his right hand into Hayate's and inhaled sharply. Izumi swore he heard the man address him as "idiot" as the transformation took place. Sasame chuckled softly, realizing that Izumi was running from joining with him in a Prét.

Mannen scowled as he stared at the boy and the expression on his face as he accepted the older Knight's spirit into his being. He wanted to be the one to make Izumi look like that—vulnerable and shy, yet willing. He groaned inwardly, closing his eyes. Shin glanced at him for a brief moment then turned back to the scene unfolding.

Izumi tugged at the flowing satin-like cloths attached to the front of the shirt and frowned. The Wind Pretear uniform helped take his mind off of the fact that Sasame's light brown eyes still bore into him; he ran his fingers over his neck and his eyes widened. '_What the hell? Is this a choker_?' "What now?" he mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Now—" Sasame nodded at Kei and Goh and the couple disappeared. "Now, you practice."

_At the moment, Goh and Kei will be your enemies_, Hayate spoke from within the boy. Izumi smirked, slowly raising his head. Practice had now become more interesting.

Unfortunately, after several minutes of near misses and continues evasive movements, he no longer thought so.

_You suck_, Hayate spat.

"Shut up!" the Kurosaki child yelled, successfully freezing the stream of fire from Goh.

_You're using ice. Right now, you're the _Wind_ Pretear_, Hayate continued.

Sasame shifted his attention to the older blond hovering behind the boy—a glowing yellow sphere grew within Kei's hand—then back at Izumi. "Focus," his voice cut through the integrated pair's conversation and Izumi's gray eyes widened; he sensed the Light Knight now, but was it too late?

Kei flew backwards, a hand pressed against his faintly bleeding cheek. Goh quickly joined him to inspect the wound. An icy wind surrounded the Pretear as he held his arms crossed before him in a defensive manner. Izumi slowly opened his eyes and the roaring wind died then vanished. He glanced around at the group until his gaze landed on Mannen. The smirking figure disappeared briefly as the boy closed his eyes. The Prét came undone.

**A/N:** Some of you are probably thinking "why post this when it just ends right there?" Because I felt you guys deserved to read the last of what we had. There's the option of me continuing it by myself, but… not sure if I can. Again, much apologies.


End file.
